Perfect Crime
by WandaDido
Summary: Conan ha sido secuestrado por la Organización y vuelve a ser Shinichi ¡pero ha perdido la memoria! ¡Mucho ANGST!
1. Stay by my side

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Este fic lo hago sin ánimo de lucro, para eso me pondría a vender churros en una feria xDD. Todos los personajes pertenecen al gran maestro Aoyama y yo simplemente los utilizo para entretenerme (a mi personilla) y para entretenimiento de la gente (tu personilla) que quiera leer este fic de 'Meitantei Conan'. Ahora, os dejo con él nn  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Su reflejo había cambiado. Había rejuvenecido totalmente, ¿quien lo hubiera dicho? Se preguntó amargamente bajando la mirada y cerrando los ojos, intentando así borrar la imagen que se repetía una y otra vez delante del espejo desde hacía más de dos largos años. Estaba subido a una silla para poder contemplarse bien frente al espejo del baño y eso aún lo hacía sentir más humillado. Sus piernas temblaron un poco a causa del esfuerzo de tener que soportar el peso de un niño de seis años sobre las puntas de los pies y él decidió relajarse. De nuevo irguió la mirada afligida hacia al cristal. El frío vidrio retornó unos ojos azules opacos, sin brillo alguno, sin vida, que parecían escrutar la imagen más allá de lo posible, como si quisieran llegar al alma, escondida entre un cúmulo de peligrosos problemas y trampas.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Extenuado, abrió el grifo del lavabo y mojó tímidamente las puntas de los dedos hasta que el agua estuvo lo suficientemente fría como para que una persona normal rehuyera a tocarla, la rozó suavemente, como si en lugar del líquido transparente fuera algo mucho más dulce y apetecible. Para él en ese momento lo era. Decidido y apesadumbrado hundió las manos en el chorro que emanaba del grifo y acto seguido se llevó todo el agua que sus manos en cuenca pudieron acoger hasta la cara. Algunas gotas salpicaron el cristal por la violencia del movimiento y otras cayeron derrochadas al suelo, cubierto por una alfombra. Con el contacto del fluido helado su rostro recobró el color habitual y sus mejillas, que adquirieron una tonalidad más viva, disimularon bien el rastro que habían dejado unas lágrimas de impotencia, decisión, temor. Sus pulmones aspiraron el oxígeno que necesitaban y, de nuevo, unos ojos se asomaron tímidamente para analizar la imagen. Lo había decidido. Se lo iba a decir. Tenía que decírselo. Quería decírselo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
STAY BY MY SIDE   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
No había sido un buen día a pesar de haber ganado el campeonato de karate que se había celebrado en la escuela Rioujin de Shinari esa misma mañana y donde habían participado todas las escuelas de secundaria de la ciudad. A pesar de eso y de las numerosas felicitaciones de amigas y amigos, y del reconocimiento que había logrado otra vez... a pesar de eso, sentía que le faltaba algo y Sonoko lo había descrito irónicamente como el 'síndrome del detective desaparecido' para intentar animarla, aunque salvo un amago de sonrisa no logró nada más de su amiga. Ahora la karateka veía pasar gente delante suya pero todos le resultaban extraños, desconocidos, anónimos. Incluso su padre, sentado junto a ella, conduciendo un coche alquilado para regresar a casa. Incluso él le parecía abstracto.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kogoro al notar la mirada de su hija fija en él la miró sonriente, aunque su tono reflejó cierta preocupación: ¡¡Vaya Ran, cualquiera diría que quedaste la primera!! ¿Ya has llamado a Eri para darle la buena noticia? –dijo sabiendo que eso la animaría, pues hablar de su madre siempre lograba ponerla contenta, y más si era él quien lo hacía.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Pero Ran no reaccionó, sólo desvió la vista y la volvió a fijar en los transeúntes que paseaban por las aceras de las calles que pasaban: La llamaré al llegar a casa... –dijo quedamente apoyando la cabeza en la mano y cerrando los ojos un segundo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Su padre frunció el cejo y murmuró algo ininteligible, devolviendo su total atención a la carretera, después de todo no quería tener un accidente con un coche que no era suyo. A falta de un par de calles para llegar a casa el corazón de Ran dio un vuelco total y se pegó literalmente al cristal de la ventanilla del coche.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Es él!!!! –gritó casi saltando del asiento y haciendo que su padre se asustara y diera un volantazo que casi los hace chocar contra un camión parado en doble fila. Con esa brusca acción inesperada un joven moreno que caminaba despreocupadamente por la calle se giró hacia el automóvil en el que estaba una persona muy familiar para él, observándolo desde dentro, con una mirada que nunca antes había visto. El chico moreno se detuvo y le devolvió una sonrisa.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La chica que iba al lado de él, hablándole, también dejó de andar unos metros más allá al darse cuenta de que iba sola. Ella siguió el rastro que tenía la mirada de su acompañante y llegó a un coche que se perdía al doblar la esquina: Kuroba... –lo llamó desandando sus pasos para ponerse a la altura de su compañero de clase.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kuroba Kaito sonrió tontamente y continuó su camino metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón: ¿Vamos Aoko-chan? –le dijo a la chica, que lo miraba extrañada.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Por qué paraste antes? –quiso saber ella colocándose bien el reloj para ver la hora y asegurarse de que no llegaban tarde.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kuroba se encogió de hombros inocentemente: Vi a una conocida que hacía tiempo que no me encontraba...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Aoko quiso preguntarle más sobre esa chica que acababa de ver pero él cambió de tema rápidamente y no le dejó hacer preguntas así que pronto olvidó el breve encuentro casual, sobre todo después de ver anunciado en el televisor de una tienda de electrodomésticos a su padre, al que le estaban haciendo una entrevista:  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
'Inspector Nakamori, dígame... ¿es otro caso más para la cuenta de Kid? –preguntó una reportera pasándole el micrófono al padre de Aoko, que tosió para aclarar la voz antes de contestar- No. En un principio tuvimos dudas pero Kid no ha podido ser, él deja avisos antes de actuar... además... no robaría en un laboratorio... o por lo menos nunca lo ha hecho...'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Frente a la televisión estaba el más famoso detective de Kansai, aunque en esos momentos su estado no parecía el de alguien que tuviera una mente maravillosa y despierta. Se encontraba tumbado en la cama, con una toalla fría sobre la frente para que le bajara la fiebre. A su lado se encontraba Kazuha Toyama, su amiga de la más tierna infancia, que se había quedado con él por petición de su madre, pues ella había tenido que salir a hacer unos recados urgentes entre los cuales estaba pasar por la farmacia.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La chica le retiró la toalla de la frente y, mojándola en un poco de agua, la escurrió y la devolvió a su sitio inicial: ¿No es el segundo robo a un laboratorio en esta última semana? –comentó Kazuha haciendo referencia a la noticia que acababan de ver en el televisor.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Sí... es extraño... robar en un laboratorio me parecería una tontería... después de todo ambos eran de segunda categoría, no estaban elaborando ninguna serie experimental... –un ataque de tos vino a continuación.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Ran, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó un hombre alto y de mejillas saltonas apagando el cigarrillo que instantes antes había encendido- ¿A quién has visto? ¿Quién era?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Su hija había empezado a llorar al darse cuenta de que la persona que acababa de ver por la calle no era Shinichi. Durante los momentos en los que creyó que sí era se había librado de la opresión en el pecho que tenía desde la última vez que el joven detective la había llamado, hacía casi una semana, pero ahora la notaba aún más, si cabía la posibilidad. Cerrando los ojos y secándose las lágrimas rememoró el minuto de conversación que habían tenido por teléfono.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ella estaba acabando de preparar la cena para su padre y para Conan, que había ido a jugar a casa del profesor Agasa, cuando sonó su móvil, el mismo que Shinichi le había regalado. Se apresuró a cogerlo y cuando vio que el número que llamaba era oculto tuvo la sensación de que era él. Siempre tenía esa sensación antes de coger el teléfono, siempre pensaba que sería el momento en el que él la avisaría de que por fin regresaba. Cuando llamaban a la puerta de la oficina salía corriendo a abrir, esperando, deseando, que fuese él quien estuviera detrás y la saludara con esa sonrisa que sólo él sabía poner. Esa vez su intuición acertó, cuando descolgó el móvil hubo unos segundos de silencio durante los cuales ninguno de los dos habló. Luego Ran escuchó un suspiro desde el otro lado, como si a Shinichi le fuera difícil expresarse y estuviera pensando en lo que decirle.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Shi... Shinichi? –preguntó ella por si se estaba equivocando de persona- ¿Hay... hay alguien? ¿Quién llama? –el silencio era extraño.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Ran... –dijo una voz queda desde el otro lado de la línea- Tengo que decirte una cosa...   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Qué es? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? –quiso saber la chica, que estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad. Se había quedado de pie en su habitación, a oscuras. Con el teléfono en la mano, agarrándolo con fuerza.- ¡¿Shinichi?!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Ran... yo... no quiero que sigas así por mí. Olvídame –dijo él con una voz más fuerte que la de antes. Ran no comprendió en un principio.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Qué te olvide? –repitió notando cómo las imágenes que reflejaban sus ojos empezaban a distorsionarse a causa de las lágrimas.- ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué te está pasando? ¡¡Quiero que me lo cuentes!! –gritó con voz trémula. Esto hizo que Shinichi apartara el auricular de su oreja, no podía soportar que ella sufriera de esa manera por él. No se lo merecía. No merecía que una chica como ella lo amara tanto.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Es lo mejor, Ran... adiós y... por favor, haz lo que te pido.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Después de haberle dicho eso, Conan había colgado el teléfono de la casa del profesor y se había quedado mirándolo fijamente, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer a continuación. A su lado estaba el profesor Agasa y Haibara se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en el sofá tomando un café, con esa actitud misteriosa que la caracteriza. El silencio reinó, sólo interrumpido por el tintineo de la cuchara al repiquetear en la taza de porcelana.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Por fin el famoso detective despierta de su sueño y se enfrenta a la realidad... –comentó la científica sorbiendo un poco de café- Esto lo tenías que haber echo desde un primer momento. Te habrías ahorrado muchos problemas.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Conan no dijo nada. Ni siquiera la miró, pero Agasa le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, para que se callara, pues Shinichi no estaba en el momento oportuno para discutir si sus actos habían sido acertados o no durante los últimos dos años. Cuando el detective se fue hacia el dormitorio su vecino y amigo cogió la pajarita, moduló el cambio de voz, y la programó en la voz de un niño de seis años. Acto seguido practicó un poco y llamó de nuevo a la agencia del detective Mouri. La voz que cogió el teléfono era ronca.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Ran –dijo Agasa con la voz de Conan, intentando mostrarse alegre- ¡¡Mis papás han vuelto!! Quieren que me vaya con ellos esta misma noche... El profesor Agasa pasará a recoger mis cosas... No te pongas triste Ran... –el profesor no sabía qué decirle a la chica, que lloraba desconsoladamente, de lo que no estaba seguro era de si el motivo era 'Conan' o Shinichi.- Prometo llamarte a menudo... ¿vale? Bueno... mis papás me están llamando. Hasta pronto Ran.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Agasa colgó el teléfono casi temblando. Le había resultado muy difícil hacer aquello. Ojalá pronto se arregle esto, pensó tristemente.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::... ...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Eso había ocurrido una semana antes. Ahora Ran regresaba del campeonato y Conan se refugiaba en casa del profesor Agasa sin que nadie, aparte de los ocupantes de la casa, Agasa y Haibara, lo supiera. Mientras tanto, dos personas se estaban acercando a la agencia de detectives Mouri en un taxi que los había recogido en la estación. Una de esas personas iba molesta con la otra, que observaba preocupada por el cristal del vehículo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Puedes explicarme ahora qué hago yo aquí? –preguntó Heiji cruzándose de brazos y esperando una respuesta convincente por parte de su amiga, que parecía ignorarlo. Como no obtuvo ni siquiera una mirada prosiguió con su discurso- Primero te enfadas porque me pongo enfermo, algo de lo más natural en esta época del año, pero en lugar de venir tú sola te quedas allí conmigo para cuidarme. Y ahora que me recupero me haces venir hasta Tokio sin decirme el motivo... que de todas formas ya me supongo. No pienso ponerme a buscar a Kudo, que seguro que es lo que pretendes. Yo tampoco sé dónde puede estar... y sino pregúntaselo a Mouri, ella debería saberlo mejor que yo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kazuha en ese instante lo miró con rabia en los ojos. Su comportamiento era infantil y se lo dijo claramente. Heiji, al escucharlo se calló y dio por zanjada la conversación: Que sepas que me voy mañana –le anunció sin ceder en su posición.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Haz lo que te de la gana –le respondió Kazuha reconociendo ya la calle donde vivía Ran y preparándose para pagarle al taxista, que permanecía atento a la situación de aquellos dos jóvenes extranjeros.- Pero que sepas que vengo para ayudar a Ran, no se si sabrás, señor detective –en esta última llamada de atención su tono pasó de un volumen neutral a un matiz sarcástico- que hace una semana, justo el día en que te pusiste enfermo, llamé a Ran y me dijo que Kudo le había dicho que lo olvidara, que se iba para no volver. Además al rato se enteró de que el pequeño Conan se marchaba también, ya sabes que le tiene mucho cariño a ese niño... Estaba muy mal, y supongo que seguirá así aún ahora, pero yo me quedé contigo porque tampoco quería presionarla a ella llegando ese mismo día, además, así no tendría que venir yo sola y quedarme sola, pero me es igual, si ahora el supuesto señor detective, que siempre presume de su astucia y de su gran madurez –Kazuha retomó su tono sarcástico- quiere marcharse, por mí estupendo. No te necesito.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Este pequeño discurso dejó a Heiji sin habla. De acuerdo que no hablaba con Shinichi todas las semanas pero de ahí a que él no lo hubiera avisado de sus nuevos planes... antes de darse cuenta estaba solo en el taxi, se giró a tiempo para ver a Kazuha desaparecer por las escaleras que conducían a la agencia de detectives. Rápidamente recogió las maletas que habían guardado en el maletero del coche y subió a duras penas con ellas las escalera, hasta presentarse frente a la puerta de la oficina. Una vez allí no supo lo que hacer, por una parte sabía que molestaría a las chicas con su presencia, pero por otra no podía ir con las maletas a todas partes así que decidió entrar para dejarlas allí y salir después a dar una vuelta... aunque sabía exactamente al sitio donde tenía que ir. Heiji llamó varias veces a la puerta hasta que el detective Kogoro Mouri le abrió la puerta. Tenía una cerveza en la mano, como casi siempre. No se sorprendió en absoluto al verlo, sino que sin decir palabra le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar tranquilamente. La habitación estaba bastante sucia por lo que pudo comprobar el detective adolescente a primera vista, y bastante más revuelta de lo normal, sin embargo estaba vacía.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Dejaré aquí las maletas... me voy a dar una vuelta –le informó a Kogoro. Que se había ido a sentar frente al televisor. Él asintió y se despidió con un breve movimiento de la mano.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Cuando Heiji llegó a la calle la notó con mucho más movimiento que antes. Controló la hora mirando su reloj de pulsera y echó a andar hacia la casa del profesor Agasa, que seguro le daría explicaciones sobre Kudo si éste no se encontraba allí para poder hablar con él directamente. Sumergido en sus pensamientos chocó con un joven que se había detenido ante la agencia de detectives. Heiji en un primer momento pensó que era Kudo, pero al verlo más detenidamente supo que no era, aunque el parecido físico era increíble. Se disculpó rápidamente y prosiguió su camino.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
El chico con el que Heiji se había topado era Kuroba Kaito, que había dejado a Aoko con Hakuba en el cine, pues habían quedado para ver una película. Sin embargo se había despedido de ellos diciendo que se encontraba mal y que se marchaba para casa y sus pasos lo habían conducido allí mismo, frente a la agencia Mouri. Su intención era hablar con el pequeño Conan, del que conocía muy bien la verdadera identidad que intentaba ocultar, pero no sabía cómo hacerle llegar un mensaje. Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Al fondo de la calle iba caminando el chico que había tropezado con él y que, por la mirada que le dirigió, intuyó que conocía a Kudo y que al principio lo había confundido con él. Se acercó a él corriendo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Perdona –habló Kaito deteniéndose delante del chico moreno- ¿Sabes quién es el detective Mouri? –al ver que Heiji asentía le preguntó si conocía a Conan Edogawa. El detective del oeste lo observó detenidamente un momento, comprobando hasta qué punto estaba ese chico interesado en el tema y hasta qué punto podía ser peligroso. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión que porque contestara a una pregunta como aquella no iba a cambiar nada y le dijo que sí. El rostro del ladrón se iluminó con una sonrisa amable- ¿Podrías hacerle llegar un recado? Dile que... me ha salvado otra paloma (1). Él entenderá lo que quiero decir –dijo marchándose por donde había venido y dejando a Heiji con una cara de incomprensión bastante graciosa.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
El detective de Osaka continuó su camino en silencio, volcando toda su capacidad de raciocinio en encontrar un posible motivo para la repentina reacción de Shinichi y su inesperada marcha atrás, por lo menos según su punto de vista. Antes de darse cuenta ya había llegado a la mansión de su amigo, pero ésta estaba cerrada a cal y canto por lo que, como tenía pensado ya desde un principio, se acercó a la casa del vecino. Una vez frente a la puerta principal llamó varias veces al timbre hasta que un hombre viejo de aspecto cansado pero con una expresión bonachona en la cara le abrió sorprendido de encontrarlo allí.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Hattori? –dijo extrañado mirándolo de arriba abajo- Vaya, no tenía ni idea de que vendrías... –comentó nervioso poniéndose en medio de la puerta para que Heiji no pudiera pasar- Eh... ¿Qué quieres?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
El joven no comprendía del todo la situación ni el motivo del comportamiento tan extraño de Agasa: ¿Puedo pasar? Quería hablar con Kudo –pidió dando un paso hacia delante, pero el inventor no aflojó- ¿Qué ocurre? –el profesor dudó unos instantes y giró la cabeza hacia el interior de la casa, que estaba sumida en la casi absoluta oscuridad.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Entra –accedió finalmente el vecino de su compañero cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras de sí- Siento mi comportamiento, Hattori, pero tienes que comprender nuestra situación... supongo que si estás aquí es porque ya lo sabes, así que no es necesario ninguna explicación... –dedujo Agasa adentrándose en la oscuridad de la sala de estar y encendiendo una luz. Entonces Heiji vio a Haibara, la pequeña científica de la que Shinichi le había hablado. Ella estaba sentada en una silla frente a una pantalla de ordenador y tecleaba numerosas fórmulas a una rapidez fascinante, el sonido de las teclas al hundirse en el teclado era lo único que perturbaba el ambiente de suma tranquilidad que allí reinaba.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- En realidad me acabo de enterar ahora de lo que ha pasado, no tenía ni idea... Kudo no ha hablado conmigo desde hace semanas. Me lo ha dicho Kazuha justo antes de llegar a casa de Mouri –explicó Heiji brevemente- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? ¿Dónde está? –quiso saber Heiji mirando a su alrededor- Sería bueno que le replanteara algunas cosas, por si no las tiene claras suficientemente –comentó chocando un puño contra la palma de la otra mano.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Agasa no dijo nada, seguía dudando: Realmente nadie sabe lo que le ha pasado, no nos lo ha dicho. Un día llegó aquí y llamó a Ran diciéndole lo que ya sabes, que se iba para siempre –el hombre calló unos segundos, reflexionando- No sabemos el motivo o la razón de que haya tomado una decisión como esta.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Vale, pero ¿donde está ahora? –repitió Heiji. Agasa negó con la cabeza en señal de ignorar su paradero.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Salió hace una hora aproximadamente... dijo que iba a dar un paseo para airear las ideas, pero nada más. No creo que tarde mucho... dentro de poco empezará a oscurecer. Últimamente sale a dar muchos paseos, desde que pasó lo de Ran.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kazuha observaba a Ran en silencio. Llevaban más de diez minutos en la misma posición. No hacía mucho que ella misma había llegado y, segundos más tarde, había escuchado a Heiji entrar en la agencia e intercambiar unas palabras con el padre de su amiga, luego se había vuelto a marchar. Ella había entrado directamente en la habitación de Ran a petición de su padre.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Intenta hablar con ella, a mí no me dice nada –le había dicho Kogoro cuando la vio aparecer en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Acto seguido había ido al cuarto de Ran y había petado en la puerta, cuando no obtuvo respuesta la entreabrió y asomó la cabeza por ella. Su amiga estaba allí, sentada en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en el cama. Unos débiles rayos de sol se filtraban por las cortinas y caían suavemente sobre la pared. Ran tenía la mirada perdida en una foto que sostenía entre sus manos. Inesperadamente habló.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Se ha ido –dijo sin levantar la cabeza del marco- Se ha despedido para siempre.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kazuha se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ran aceptó su manera de reconfortarla y la rodeó con sus brazos, empezando a sollozar sonoramente. Después de que ella se desahogara poco a poco se fueron soltando del abrazo y quedaron sumidas en un completo silencio que Kazuha no se atrevía a romper.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Un chico y una chica paseaban por la calle hablando tranquilamente y comentando la película que acababan de ver en el cine. Había sido muy entretenida aunque una de esas dos personas lamentaba la ausencia de alguien mientras que la otra se alegraba por esa falta. Estas dos personas eran Aoko Nakamori y Saguru Hakuba.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Oye ¿aquel no es Kaito? –preguntó Aoko señalando a un chico que corría a toda prisa en dirección contraria a la que ellos iban y por la acera opuesta.- ¿No dijo que se encontraba mal y que se iba para casa? –murmuró enfadada apretando los puños- Se va a enterar de quien soy yo... –le dijo a Hakuba, que la miraba divertido soñando con la bronca que la hija del inspector le iba a dar a su rival.- ¡¡¡KAITO!!! –gritó ella, pero el joven no la escuchó, sino que siguió corriendo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Extrañados salieron detrás de él y lo alcanzaron cuando se detuvo en una esquina para pensar el camino que debía tomar. Estaba bastante agitado del esfuerzo y casi no pudo hablar durante unos instantes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿No estabas enfermo? –preguntó Hakuba para que Aoko se enfadara más aún- Seguro que en realidad lo único que querías era plantarla. Menudo amigo eres.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kuroba le dirigió una mirada furibunda e intentó recobrar el aliento antes de replicarle: ¿Sabéis cómo se va desde aquí a la agencia del detective Mouri? –preguntó ignorando el comentario de su compañero de clase.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Detective? ¿Para qué quieres uno si me tienes a mí aquí? –se mofó el chico rubio para quedar bien delante de Aoko, que estaba en silencio, expectante.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- He presenciado un secuestro más importante de lo que puede parecer en un principio... –aclaró decantándose por ir por la calle de la izquierda, Aoko y el detective lo siguieron unos metros más retrasados, era increíble a la velocidad a la que se movía, y casi los deja atrás.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Ya estamos cerca – advirtió descendiendo el ritmo de la carrera. A esas horas de día, ya casi de noche, no había demasiada gente por la calle y no tenían dificultades para moverse entre los peatones.- Es aquí –informó señalando el cartel de la ventada del primer piso de un edificio. Cuando iban a empezar a subir las escaleras una voz los detuvo y Kuroba se giró sorprendido.- ¡¡Tú otra vez!! –dijo saltando los escalones que había subido y volviendo a pisar el suelo de la calle.- Ya sé quien eres, eres Hattori, el detective de Osaka, ¿verdad? –Heiji, acompañado del profesor, que regresaba a la agencia de detectives para hablar con Kazuha, asintió asombrado- Te he visto por la televisión –explicó Kuroba- Eres amigo de Mouri así que esto te interesará... he visto un secuestro –advirtió. Sus oyentes, tanto Agasa como los dos detectives y Aoko lo escucharon atentamente, al principio con algo de desinterés pero luego su atención fue creciendo- Después de toparme contigo me fui derecho a mi casa cuando por el camino vi a Conan Edogawa, el niño que siempre está con Kogoro el Durmiente, iba paseando con la cabeza gacha, como perdido. Lo llamé pero era como si no me oyera, cuando me iba a acercar un coche negro se detuvo frente a él y creo que bajó la ventanilla y después de intercambiar unas palabras que no pude oír alguien alargó la mano y se lo llevó. Intenté seguirles el rastro pero a los pocos metros los perdí de vista.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heiji y Agasa cruzaron las miradas preocupados, pero no lo demostraron frente a los otros tres chicos. Ninguno de ellos notó que pasaba algo raro salvo Kuroba, que conocía toda la historia de Shinichi y sabía lo que eso significaba. Además el coche negro... encajaba con la descripción que tenía de los asesinos de su padre años atrás, por lo que a él también le interesaba el asunto.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
FIN DEL CHAPTER 1  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
.  
  
.  
  
No a la discriminación, no a la discriminación lingüística. Si buscas la igualdad real escribe 'personas', 'humanos', 'individuos' y no 'hombres' como palabra que designe tanto a hombres como a mujeres. Celebra este fin de semana del sábado 22 y domingo 23 de mayo la Marcha Mundial de las Mujeres que se celebra en Vigo (mi ciudad nn) para luchar contra la desigualdad entre sexos.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
'Diferentes sí, desiguales no'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Wala!!!!! Jaja, ala, aquí tenéis otro fic... espero que os guste, jeje, tenía la idea desde hace un par de semanas pero no tuve tiempo para plasmarla al papel xDD Como véis este chapter es más largo de los que suelo poner normalmente... para que luego digáis que soy mala, jaja. Espero que dejéis vuestros comentarios, críticas y demás en el review o sino en mi mail (akimachanhotmail.com) que son muy importantes para la continuación del fic, que sino no me siento con ánimos de seguir escribiendo U   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Por si no os habíais dado cuenta el título de este nuevo fic, 'Perfect Crime', da también título a una canción de Kuraki Mai (una cantante de JPop que canta varias canciones de Conan que son preciosas nn) que, para hacerlo redondo, tiene también una canción titulada 'Stay by my side' (como este 1º chapter) mu bonita... si no las conocéis bajároslas que son buenísimas, sobre todo la primera nn. Si tenéis interés en el Jpop puedo recomendaros canciones, ¡¡solo avisadme!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ahora... ¡¡Publicidad!! Jajaja, esta 'sección' va para eso, publicidad xDD. En primer lugar tengo que 'vender' mis otros fics ('El misterio de la Isla Shikku', 'El desubrimiento' o 'Dudas verdades y sufrimientos') leedlos si no lo habéis echo ya... weno, obligatorio no es, jaja, pero... jeje. Y luego también otros... ¡¡¡¡los de Cintu!!!! nn A mí particularmente son los que más me gustan, están genial así que no dudéis en leeros alguno de los muchos que tiene publicados... os recomiendo especialmente 'El caso del asesinato del blanco número 19' y 'The case of the mystery APTX 4869' jeje, aunque también uno nuevo que ahora no recuerdo el título... es un one-shot solo, pero es precioso...   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
ACLARACIONES:  
  
.  
  
(1) 'Me ha salvado una paloma' Kaito hace referencia a ayudar a Shinichi haciéndose pasar por el detective frente a Ran como hizo ya en una ocasión (en una de las películas de DC).  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Está bien, hasta el próximo chapter... jejeje, que tengáis hasta entonces... LOVE & PEACE (como diría Vash nn)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Táigrin Dido 


	2. ¿Por qué?

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
¿POR QUÉ?   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Había ido a visitar a su amigo el profesor Agasa para no pasarse la tarde entera corriendo de un lado a otro detrás de sus pequeños compañeros de clase, la 'Liga Júnior de Detectives'. No tenía ganas de interpretar, como hacía a diario, su papel de niño infantil y despreocupado que tenía un nombre: Conan Edogawa. Su mente estaba cansada de su doble personalidad, a veces le llegaba a aturdir ese duplicado de su ser y mezclaba los roles, confundiendo y perturbando a los que le rodeaban, como era el caso de Ran, que ya no sabía lo que pensar de él después de varias desconfianzas y de sus correspondientes arreglos en el último momento. Todo ese engaño los había sumido a los dos, pero especialmente a él, Shinichi Kudo, en una espiral interminable de mentiras y farsas que en el momento de descubrirse, podrían ponerse en su contra y romper todo lo que tanto tiempo había estado ocultando para mantener en un futuro en el que, esperanzadoramente hablando, llegaría, y sería un porvenir feliz.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Estaba en la sala de estar, junto a él dormía plácidamente su viejo amigo y lo único que lo acompañaba era el televisor, que ronroneaba rítmicamente a causa de los bajones de tensión que producía Haibara en la habitación de al lado intentando probar experimentos y desviaciones de la droga que los había encogido, el APTX 4869. Su pequeña amiga no lograba encontrar el antídoto definitivo, se había acercado en varias ocasiones logrando que incluso él recuperara durante un tiempo su aspecto normal, ello había contribuido también a que Ran dejara de desconfiar de Conan, aunque esto duraba poco tiempo pues siempre había algún momento en el que él bajaba la guardia y Ran encajaba las piezas, volviendo a sospechar de su verdadera identidad.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Estaba aburrido, cambiando de un canal a otro cuando vio al inspector de policía Nakamori en las noticias, una joven reportera lo estaba entrevistando:  
  
.  
  
.  
  
'Inspector Nakamori, dígame... ¿es otro caso más para la cuenta de Kid? –preguntó pasándole el micrófono al inspector, que tosió para aclarar la voz antes de contestar- No. En un principio tuvimos dudas pero Kid no ha podido ser, él deja avisos antes de actuar... además... no robaría en un laboratorio... o por lo menos nunca lo ha hecho... –seguidamente la joven miró su libreta y se volvió a llevar el micrófono a la boca- ¿Las sustancias de las que los científicos han denunciado su desaparición son de alguna importancia especial? –Nakamori sacó a su vez la libreta donde tenía apuntados los nombres- No... eso es lo extraño, no parecen importantes a primera vista- ¿Podría decirnos el nombre de las mismas? –pidió la reportera. El inspector dudó unos instantes- Son... unas reacciones bioquímicas que permiten la reproducción instantánea de células... no sé cómo se llaman, no estoy muy puesto en el tema, lo siento –admitió llevando su mano a la cabeza y sonriendo.'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Conan no podía creérselo. De pronto su mente enlazó la información que tenía almacenada desde el día que Haibara había sido descubierta por la Organización en el Hotel Haido (1). Creyó comprender, por unos instantes, lo que allí estaba pasando. La Organización había vuelto, y ahora sabía dónde buscarla, o por lo menos cómo seguirle la pista. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro. Una nueva luz de esperanza.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
..::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Después de escuchar atentamente la historia que les había contado Kuroba Heiji y Agasa se quedaron en silencio, sin reaccionar, aunque los dos sabían exactamente lo que aquel secuestro, aparentemente inocente, podía significar. Aoko miraba a los dos desconocidos sin entender su reacción silenciosa y tranquila, parecía como si no les importara en absoluto. Por otro lado Hakuba permanecía igual que ella, preguntándose si de verdad esas dos personas iban a hacer algo por salvar al niño.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Si vosotros no vais a hacer nada yo me voy a poner a buscar –dijo resuelto el detective de Tokio y amigo de Aoko y Kuroba.- El secuestro de un niño no es un juego. Es una persona como cualquier otro adulto –dijo pensando que su reacción era debido a eso.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heiji lo miró con sus ojos azules impenetrables y sonrió. Habló con un tono claro y neutral: Claro que es importante ese niño, será mejor que nos encarguemos nosotros. Toma –le dijo a Kuroba- es mi número de móvil, si recuerdas algo más no dudes en llamarme. De momento será mejor que vayas a la comisaría de Beika para tomar declaración. Nos veremos allí dentro de un rato. Nosotros vamos a avisar a Kogoro.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Después de esto cada grupo se fue por un lado, Heiji y Agasa permanecieron en la calle unos segundos más, dudando en lo que hacer. El detective del oeste estaba bastante aturdido a causa de la inesperada desaparición de su amigo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Agasa nervioso- Shinichi podría haber sido raptado por la Organización y eso quiere decir muchas cosas e implica un alto riesgo para los que hemos estado a su lado durante este tiempo –dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Heiji.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Lo sé. Por ahora... –asintió pasándose la mano por el pelo como si eso pudiera ayudarle a pensar- Será mejor que no nos precipitemos... Si supuestamente Conan ya se había ido con sus padres hacía varios días no tenemos por qué decirles nada a Mouri ni a su padre o sería peor. Iremos a comisaría directamente.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- De acuerdo pero voy a avisar a Haibara –anunció Agasa. Luego los dos se dirigieron al centro de policía de Beika.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Cuando llegaron y dijeron que eran amigos del inspector Megure los dirigieron directamente a su oficina. Él estaba sentado en su silla, tranquilamente acomodado. La secretaria llamó a la puerta de cristal y la abrió. Megure les dio la bienvenida y saludó efusivamente a Heiji, recordando en mente viejos casos que había compartido con su padre.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Qué os trae por aquí? –quiso saber volviendo a tomar asiento. Al hacer esa pregunta Agasa y Heiji intercambiaron miradas y se dieron cuenta de que él no estaba al corriente de la situación, dudaron incluso de que Kuroba hubiese ido a comisaría.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Han secuestrado al pequeño Conan –dijo Heiji con un tono más grave de lo normal. En el momento Megure reaccionó y se levantó de su asiento como si tuviese un resorte bajo el trasero. Preguntó el lugar exacto de su desaparición pero ellos no se lo pudieron dar.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Ha debido de venir para aquí un joven que lo presenció. Se llama Kaito Kuroba –explicó Agasa recordando al chico- Seguro que está tomando declaración.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Bien pero... ¿estáis seguros de que ha sido secuestrado? Podría ser un juego de niños, ya sabéis que siempre se están metiendo en líos, y más esa pandilla con la que va Conan.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No. Lo han secuestrado. –aseguró Hattori apoyando su mano en la mesa de madera del despacho. Estaba empezando a perder los nervios por la calma con la que se estaban llevando a cabo los acontecimientos.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Está bien, está bien –dijo Megure moviendo las manos inocente- Vamos a hablar con ese tal Kaito, a ver qué nos puede decir. ¿Habéis avisado ya a Mouri? –quiso saber Megure, que los conducía a una sala en la otra parte de la planta.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No, en realidad preferimos que no lo sepa. Conan ya no está a su cargo y preferimos no inquietarlo de forma innecesaria –aclaró Agasa para quitarle importancia.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Ya veo... –comentó Megure sin dejar de andar y esquivando las mesas de la gran oficina.- Esperad aquí.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heiji y Agasa permanecieron uno o dos minutos allí de pie, aguardando a que Megure volviera a salir. El inspector había entrado en una puerta que llevaba a un largo pasillo de que sólo habían podido distinguir el color de las paredes. Había poco movimiento en comisaría, salvo un par de policías el resto permanecían ausentes en sus asientos. De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse y salió de allí un policía uniformado con unos papeles en la mano. Antes de marcharse les dijo que Megure los esperaba en la segunda puerta de la derecha. Cuando entraron vieron una sala bastante espaciosa, con una gran mesa en el centro para casi diez ocupantes, pero allí solo estaba Kaito y sus dos acompañantes, que tomaban un refresco. El inspector Megure se había sentado en un extremo y leía atentamente unas hojas. A su lado había un teléfono. Heiji y Agasa saludaron y también tomaron asiento.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Bueno, antes de nada... mis hombres, sin intención, y por su desconocimiento de la actual situación del pequeño Conan han avisado a Mouri, que debe de estar viniendo hacia aquí.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Mierda –susurró Heiji moviendo negativamente la cabeza. Ahora las cosas se iban a complicar más si cabe. El inspector Megure le dijo a Kuroba que repitiera de nuevo los acontecimientos que le habían llevado a deducir que Conan había sido secuestrado. Antes de que acabara el interrogatorio la puerta de la oficina se abrió de par en par y en el umbral aparecieron Kogoro, Ran, Kazuha y Haibara.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Estupendo, ya estamos todos –dijo Heiji sarcásticamente echándose hacia atrás en el asiento, dándose por vencido, convencido de que lo que estaban haciendo no serviría de nada.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo Ran, que de pronto había reunido la energía suficiente como para salir corriendo de su casa y llegar a la comisaría en tan poco tiempo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Han secuestrado a Conan –explicó brevemente Megure.- Vosotros dos, esperad fuera –dijo el inspector de policía señalando a Hakuba y a Aoko- Bueno –añadió al poco tiempo- que solo se queden Hattori, Kaito y Kogoro, el resto fuera.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Yo también soy detective –dijo Hakuba haciéndose el remolón- Puedo ayudar -pero Megure le dijo que se marchara.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Esperad, Agasa y Haibara pueden quedarse también. Que Kaito se marche –anunció Hattori, ejerciendo su capacidad de mando y sorprendiendo a los allí reunidos. Una vez estuvieron solos se levantó de su asiento y apoyó todo su peso sobre sus brazos, que descansaban sobre la mesa.- Veo que la gente no está tomando en suficiente consideración la gravedad del asunto así que creo conveniente desvelar un secreto que no debe salir, por lo menos de momento, de los que estamos aquí reunidos –el detective juvenil recorrió los rostros de sus oyentes, especialmente los de Kogoro y Megure, que asintieron efusivamente al notar tan fija mirada- Bien pues... el motivo de que el secuestro de 'Conan Edogawa' sea tan importante es que ese pequeño es en realidad... –el silencio reinó durante unos instantes y todos mantuvieron la respiración, Heiji quería estar seguro de lo que iba a revelar- ...Shinichi Kudo –Heiji dejó de hablar y prestó atención a las reacciones de los dos adultos que desconocían el secreto.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
El primero en reaccionar fue Megure, que parpadeó varias veces y movió la cabeza antes de emitir sonido alguno: ¿Qué el pequeño Conan es Kudo? –repitió sin poder creérselo del todo aunque comenzando a tener sus dudas al respecto. Había muchas cosas que encajaban- Es una broma, ¿no? –acto seguido se echó a reír él solo, pensando que el resto lo acompañaría y con tal motivo se relajarían de la tensión que notaba que tenían. Pero no fue así.- ¿Hattori? ¿Agasa? –dijo mirándolos, pues eran los que más tranquilos estaban.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡¡¿Me estás diciendo que he estado manteniendo bajo mi techo al novio de mi hija sin enterarme?!! –bramó Kogoro con los ojos fuera de órbita. Agasa y Heiji le mandaron bajar la voz poniéndose el dedo delante de los labios- ¡¡No me da la gana!! –gritó de nuevo soltándose del brazo que Agasa había puesto sobre su hombro para que se calmara- ¡¡Esto es increíble!! Yo me largo de aquí –y diciendo esto salió dando un portazo.- Vámonos Ran –le dijo a su hija, que lo miraba asombrada por su repentina salida de la sala de reuniones.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Pero papá... –se quejó- ¿Y Conan?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kogoro se giró y la miró a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que ella no sabía nada de la verdadera identidad de Kudo y que si se lo decía ahora sería mucho peor: Ellos se encargarán del asunto. Quédate si quieres –luego se fue enfurruñado.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Dentro, en la sala, el inspector Megure pedía explicaciones a Heiji: Antes de intentar hacer nada me gustaría que me explicarais la verdad. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Kudo? ¿Es cierto eso que decís, de que ha encogido?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Todo es verdad –empezó el profesor colocándose bien en el asiento- Pero será mejor que empecemos desde el principio...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Eres tú la creadora de esa droga? –dijo Megure mirando para Haibara sin poder creérselo del todo después de haber escuchado atentamente la historia. La científica asintió seriamente.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Así es... yo, como Kudo, también tomé esa droga además de fabricarla. Su nombre es APTX 4869.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
¿Por qué no había sido capaz de decírselo? Hubiera sido algo tan fácil como decir 'Conan soy yo, Ran' pero esas palabras significaban mucho, tenían una profundidad mucho mayor de la que se veía a primera vista. Ahora tenía que reflexionar. ¿Por qué le había dicho que lo olvidara? Había tomado esa decisión justo en el momento en que ella descolgó el teléfono. ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta le rondaba la cabeza y no le permitía pensar en otra cosa desde hacía tiempo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Una fría brisa lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Una vida complicada se le presentaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ni siquiera se lo había planteado aún. En un principio se le había ocurrido irse a Estados Unidos con sus padres, allí comenzaría de nuevo una vida pero podría seguir buscando a la Organización... ¿no era demasiado lejos? Aunque ahora ya se había despedido de Ran, no podía volver a llamarla al día siguiente y decirle que había sido una broma, que no lo olvidara, que iba a estar ahí siempre... ¿y Conan? Por supuesto, regresaría de nuevo. Si pretendía quedarse en Japón tendría que hacerlo del todo, no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto allí, no iba a ser capaz de estar tan cerca de ella y no verla ni siquiera un minuto al día. Sabía que no podría. ¿Entonces? Nada. Su mente no le mostraba una resolución a su problema.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ahora paseaba por el parque, aquél que frecuentaba más a menudo cuando era pequeño, pero de verdad, un pequeño Shinichi Kudo, no un Conan Edogawa. Siempre recordaba con especial cariño un rinconcito entre unos arbustos. Allí le habían dado su primer beso. Era un día nublado, había llovido hacía poco y todo estaba encharcado y con barro de la arena. Él había salido de casa solo a jugar con el balón y se había llevado consigo una lupa, como la que le veía utilizar a Sherlock Holmes para resolver sus casos (2). Todo estaba desierto, solo algunos jóvenes rondaban por allí y aún así pasaban rápido de largo pues parecía que volvería a llover. Cuando había decidido marcharse había visto a una niña pequeña llorar, parecía desconsolada y se acercó, debía de tener 4 o 5 años más o menos, como él. Estaba agachada, con sus manos rodeando sus rodillas, sucias y raspadas. Se habrá caído, pensó.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó apoyando su mano sobre aquel hombro cubierto con un chubasquero amarillo. La niña se giró para ver quién le había dicho eso. Dos miradas azules como el mar se cruzaron por primera vez  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La niña, de pelo corto, le sonrió dulcemente y se secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas: He perdido la pelota que me regaló mi mamá –dijo intentando dejar de sollozar, cosa que no logró.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Cómo es? Puedo ayudarte a encontrarla si quieres –se había ofrecido el futuro detective. A la niña se le iluminó la cara y le explicó detalladamente cómo era el balón, tomando como referencia el que tenía Shinichi. Los dos buscaron durante varios minutos sin encontrarlo- ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de perderlo?   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Pues... jugaba allí –la niña señaló unos metros a la izquierda.- Intentaba darle fuerte al balón. Mi profesora me ha dicho que tengo mucha fuerza.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Shinichi calculó la dirección del tiro y desapareció entre unos arbustos. Ella le siguió y cuando por fin llegó a donde estaba el niño, con su pelota, se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo y le dio un beso en la mejilla: Gracias señor detective –le dijo cogiéndole la pelota de las manos y revisando si estaba en buenas condiciones. Shinichi se sonrojó levemente, nunca antes una chica le había besado.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡¡¡RAN!!! –llamó alguien. La niña se levantó de golpe y salió del pequeño e inesperado escondite con su recién encontrada pelota. Shinichi hizo lo mismo.- Vaya, así que estabas ahí escondida, ¿y este niño? –preguntó un hombre alto y fuerte agachándose para coger de la mano a Ran.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Me ayudó a encontrar mi balón –dijo Ran contenta y sonriente- Es tan buen detective como tu, papá.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kogoro Mouri le sonrió: Vámonos, se está haciendo tarde y tu madre estará preocupada –dijo empezando a andar mientras su hija miraba hacia el niño, que se había quedado solo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Papá, ¿no podemos acompañarlo a su casa? –pidió Ran- Seguro que sus papás estarán también preocupados.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kogoro lo pensó un momento y llamó a Shinichi, que se acercó corriendo, y le preguntó dónde vivía. El detective sitió la calle donde decía el niño y se pusieron los tres en marcha hacia allí, no estaba muy lejos.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Ran desde el otro lado de su padre, ya que Kogoro llevaba agarrados a los dos niños, cada uno con una mano.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Shinichi Kudo –contestó.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Shinichi? Es un nombre muy bonito –comentó Ran. A Kogoro ese nombre le sonaba de algo... y cuando llegaron a la casa donde decía el niño y llamaron a la puerta supo por qué.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡¡Cariño!! –dijo la famosa actriz ya retirada Yukiko Kudo (3) lanzándose sobre Shinichi y abrazándolo fuertemente. Kogoro no podía creérselo, tenía ante sus narices a una de las más famosas y más bellas actrices de Japón. No supo qué decirle, era toda una sorpresa que n ose esperaba.- ¿Se ha metido en algún lío? –preguntó después Yukiko dejando que Shinichi se soltase de su abrazo y simplemente se quedara a su lado.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No, en absoluto, ayudó a mi hija a encontrar su pelota y como agradecimiento lo hemos acompañado hasta su casa –dijo Kogoro poniéndose histérico.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Muchas gracias, ¿quiere pasar y tomar un té? –le ofreció la famosa actriz. El padre de Ran aceptó gustoso pensando que porque se retrasara un poco más Eri no le diría nada...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Desde entonces Ran y él habían estado siempre juntos. Aquella había sido la vez que se conocieron, pero aquel parque por el que estaba pasando ahora Conan tenía muchos más recuerdos en su interior...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sumido en sus pensamientos caminaba Conan como un muerto viviente, sin mirar a ningún lado, sin oír nada, perdido en sus recuerdos. Pero de pronto un coche se detuvo a su lado y lo llamó, pero lo llamó 'Kudo' aunque en un principio él no se dio cuenta de ello. Conan levantó la mirada y vio, para su gran asombro, un Porshe 356 A negro que bajaba la ventanilla. De allí se asomó una mano femenina que lo invitó a que se acercara, el detective adolescente así lo hizo, sin atenerse a las consecuencias que ese echo iba a desencadenar. Fue todo tan repentino que ni siquiera tuvo conciencia de ello, pero poco tiempo después se encontraba en la boca del lobo... donde tantas veces había soñado con estar, aunque no de esa manera.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heiji se revolvía en el asiento. Ya no soportaba más estar así sin hacer nada, se levantó resoplando y salió de la sala cerrando la puerta casi de un golpe. Tanto los del interior como los que estaban aguardando fuera, sentados en unas sillas, se asustaron por la reacción. Ya era la segunda persona que salía de esa manera de la reunión. El detective de Osaka pasó de largo e ignoró a Kazuha y a Ran, que se habían levantado esperando nuevas noticias pues llevaban reunidos allí dentro más de dos horas y a ellas nadie les había anunciado nada. Las dos chicas habían estado a punto de entrar en varias ocasiones pero finalmente no lo habían echo para no interrumpirles. Kazuha siguió a Heiji, que iba directo al baño a refrescarse. El detective desapareció detrás de la puerta y se miró al espejo. Tenía los ojos cansados, parecía que llevaba días sin dormir. Tanta presión y tanto nerviosismo lo iban a volver loco... no podía dejar de pensar en Kudo, [(eh... no penséis mal que no es un Shini/Heiji, jajaja, menudas mentes calenturientas xDD)] si lo habían secuestrado los de la Organización probablemente estaban actuando contra reloj, debían encontrarlo cuanto antes o podría ser el final.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara. Al elevar de nuevo la vista vio a Kazuha, que estaba asomada por la puerta con cara de preocupación. Ella le preguntó si podía pasar, Heiji asintió y se apoyó en el lavabo, de espaldas al espejo que adornaba esa parte de la pared.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kazuha no supo qué decirle y aguardó a que él comenzara a hablar, pero no fue así: No te preocupes, Conan es muy listo, seguro que sabe salir de esta... –comentó para animar un poco a su más que amigo de la infancia. Heiji no dijo nada- ¿Heiji?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Entonces el detective la miró con unos ojos llenos de impotencia: No es tan fácil –susurró negando con la cabeza y volviéndose a echar agua en la cara.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Tan grave es? Si estás así es porque hay algo más detrás de este secuestro... ¡¡algo muy importante!! –dedujo Kazuha preocupándose aún más- ¿Qué es? –pero Heiji no contestaba- ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Por qué? ¡¡Heiji!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No puedo decírtelo, pero lo mejor será que no te preocupes, es más, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es estar con Ran. Intenta animarla a ella, que para eso habías venido, ¿no? –dijo forzando una sonrisa.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- De todas formas tienes que ser optimista... seguro que todo se arregla dentro de nada... ¿te imaginas que sólo hubiera sido una travesura del pequeño Conan? –rió Kazuha, aunque a Heiji más que gracia lo devolvió a la situación real; la desaparición de Conan, es decir, de Shinichi Kudo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Nadie le había dicho nada aún. ¿Qué pasaba?. Era extraño... y seguían reunidos. Hacía unos minutos Sato y Takagi habían entrado repentinamente por orden de Megure. Pero seguía pasando el tiempo y nadie les informaba. El chico moreno que había estado sentada frente a ella durante casi una hora, antes de marcharse, la había observado atentamente, y ella a él. Sus miradas se habían cruzado en varias ocasiones bastante embarazosas para ambos, pero Ran no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que ese chico era idéntico a Shinichi... aunque ya sabía que no era cierto. Además la chica que lo acompañaba parecía enfadada de que ella lo observara tanto... y poco después de intercambiar presentaciones el chico, Kaito Kuroba, la chica, Aoko Nakamori, y el otro chico, Saguru Hakuba, que también era detective, se marcharon pues ya no hacían falta allí. Quedaron en volver si era necesaria su ayuda.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Estaba sentada en una silla de plástico en el pasillo, Kazuha había seguido a Heiji y ahora estaba sola. Las luces se habían encendido pues ya era prácticamente de noche. Ran no podía dejar de impacientarse e inquietarse por la falta de noticias, ¿acaso no iban a hacer nada? Estando allí reunidos no lograrían encontrarlo. Decidida se levantó y llamó a la puerta de la sala fuertemente. Acto seguido entró y reinó el silencio, todos se callaron de repente.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Hola Ran –dijo Megure ofreciéndole asiento junto a él. Casi habían decidido lo que hacer y estaban a punto de poner en práctica lo que habían estado puntualizando en la larga reunión. Ahora que ya habían puesto al corriente a la mejor pareja del cuerpo de policía, Sato y Takagi, creían que ya estarían listos para proceder.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Es que no vais a hacer nada? –dijo empezando a hablar con un nudo en la garganta- Conan es solo un niño, seguro que está muy asustado...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Agasa no pudo evitar sonreír nervioso. Si se le pudiera decir toda la verdad... aunque todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo más razonable era dejarla al margen, después de todo decirle que Shinichi estaba en gravísimo peligro sería un shock para ella, además tendrían que explicarle toda la historia... y eso no sería nada fácil de asumir.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Créenos Ran, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos. Puedes irte para casa a descansar, nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo –dijo Megure sonriendo para tranquilizarla. El resto de los allí presentes permaneció en un silencio espectral.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Pero yo quiero ayudar –dijo esperanzada.- ¡¡No quiero quedarme en casa de brazos cruzados!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Lo entendemos Ran pero es así... te prometo que te mantendremos informada, cualquier novedad que haya te avisaremos de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo? –Ran asintió y salió.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Cuando recuperó el sentido estaba sentado en una silla, tenía atadas las manos detrás de la espalda, aunque no demasiado fuerte, con un poco de suerte podría soltarse. La habitación estaba vacía, sólo había un cristal frente a él, como los que usaba la policía para los interrogatorios. Además una lámpara colgaba del techo hasta casi tocar con su cabeza. La luz era deslumbrante. Cuando se movió un poco escuchó un ruido y se abrió una puerta que estaba de espaldas a él. Ante el pequeño Conan apareció Vermouth sonriente como siempre, con unos ojos fríos y calculadores que podían atravesar en más puro acero.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –quiso saber acariciándole la mejilla casi tiernamente. Conan no le contestó, no sabía por qué lo habían traído allí, aunque se lo suponía. Lo iban a matar.- Pensé que serías más hablador en tu actual situación... ¿no quieres negociar o por lo menos conocer el motivo de tu... 'rapto'? –ella esperó a su respuesta- ¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Tal vez es que ya te lo imaginas?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Soy detective –dijo Conan dejando de fingir y adoptando su personalidad de adulto.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Vermouth rió divertida: Dudo que aciertes –comentó dándole una calada a su cigarrillo y soltando el humo delante de Conan- De todas formas me encantará tenerte junto a mí –dijo pasando su dedo por el perfil del reducido detective- Del bien al mal hay sólo un paso. Y ese paso va a ser el que des tu ahora... Adiós pequeño... -después de esto salió de la sala contoneando provocativamente las caderas.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
FIN DEL CHAPTER 2  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
NOTAS:   
  
.  
  
.  
  
(Una música pegadiza suena de fondo... bastante marchosa, todo hay que decirlo xD, y aparece un lindo gatito -que pesa 6 kilos xD- con un micrófono)  
  
.  
  
¡¡Miau!! Aquí de nuevo Daishin (soy el gatito de mi amita Taigrin n.n ) ¿cómo les va? Mi amita por aquí trabajando... intentando escribir algo más, jeje... antes de nada os dejo con las aclaraciones:  
  
.  
  
(1) En el file 110 del tomo 22 de la edición española, cuando Conan y Haibara ven por casualidad el coche de Gin y le ponen un micrófono y van al Hotel Haido y Haibara es casi descubierta... (tralarí, tralaró...)  
  
(2) Sherlock no usa lupa, que yo recuerde, pero es la típica imagen que se tiene de él y de todos los detectives... con traje a cuadros y con una lupa grande xDD incluso Aoyama ha utilizado esa imagen...  
  
(3) Puse el apellido de casada de Yukiko porque ahora no recuerdo el de soltera... creo que era Fujimine... ôó soy un desastre para los nombres U de todas formas como ya está casada con Yusaku no importa :P  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(Daishin se prepara de nuevo para hablar) ... ehem, ehem... Si os habéis fijado el título de este chapter viene de acuerdo con las frases que dicen muchos de los personajes '¿por qué?' jeje, menuda originalidad la de mi amita... .U Pero bueno, creo que nada más... sólo decir que tengáis un excelente final de clases y a la gente que tenga la selectividad (como es el caso de mi Taigrin, el de Sonia... y el de Erika también, no¿? ;D) ¡¡muchísima suerte a todas!! Juajua... O.(-).O  
  
.  
  
¡¡Sayounara!! Y no os olvidéis de dejar R/R... vale¿? ¡¡¡¡Miaw!!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
FDO: Taigrin Dido (y su gato loco que maúlla todos los días a las 6 de la mañana... ¬¬ [- Lo siento amita, pero no pudo remediarlo --U])  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	3. Mysterious Eyes

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Chapter 3:**  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**_Mysterious Eyes_**   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Un hombre observaba distraído por la ventana de una amplia habitación, a su lado había una mesa llena de papeles sueltos y garabateados y justo debajo una papelera a rebosar de hojas rotas y arrugadas. Estaba tomando un descanso después de una mañana de escasa actividad y aprovechaba para disfrutar de las excelentes vistas de la ciudad de Los Ángeles que ofrecía su apartamento. El hombre miró el reloj impaciente, esperaba el regreso de su mujer, que había salido. Esto le había condicionado durante todo ese día, esa era la causa de su desconcentración para acabar el nuevo libro que iba a publicar. Por fin la cerradura de la puerta se abrió y en el umbral apareció una hermosa mujer seguida de un chico joven cargado de paquetes. La joven dama sonrió a su marido y después de indicarle al chico dónde debía de dejar los regalos y de pagarle por sus servicios se acercó al hombre que la esperaba de pie mirando por la ventana.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Le dio cariñosamente un beso en los labios y se sentó en la silla que momentos antes había ocupado el famosísimo escritor de novelas de misterio Yusaku Kudo.- ¿Cómo te va, cariño? ¿Has acabado ya?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No –respondió Yusaku desplomándose en el sofá y desabrochándose el primer botón de la camisa que llevaba- ¿No crees que llegas un poco tarde?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Su mujer se encogió de hombros inocente y sonrió.- Quería comprarle unas cosas a mi ojito derecho antes de partir hacia Tokio. Seguro que no ha comprado ropa desde hace meses... y aunque Ran y su padre se ocupen muy bien de él, mejor que su propia madre no hay nadie –aseguró levantándose a abrir la ventana para que se ventilara un poco la habitación.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Al final has decidido ir a visitarlo? –preguntó Yusaku como si no le importara en absoluto que se marchara y lo dejara solo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yukiko lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¿Acaso no vas a venir tú también? ¡¡Ah, no, claro que vienes!! No quiero que te quedes aquí tú solo y te emborraches como aquella vez... (1) ¡¡Vendrás a ver a tu hijo!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yusaku fingió que se daba por vencido. Resopló.- Está bien... ¿cuándo nos vamos?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Su mujer rió por lo bajo y buscó algo en su bolso, que había dejado sobre la mesa.- Hoy mismo, salimos dentro de unas horas directamente para Tokio –dijo comprobando los dos billetes de avión que había reservado hacía ya una semana.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Lo has avisado? No creo que le guste que aparezcas allí de repente... ya sabes cómo es.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No... ¡¡será una sorpresa!! –dijo entusiasmada pensando en que pronto volvería a ver a su pequeño Shinichi.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Llámalo... o por lo menos a Agasa por si no está en casa estos días y te llevas una decepción –advirtió Yusaku ofreciéndole el teléfono para que llamara a casa de su vecino.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yukiko aceptó de mala manera.- Pero que Agasa no le diga nada... –comentó como condición. Su marido la aceptó- Qué raro... ¡¡no contestan!! –dijo la famosa actriz ya retirada volviendo a marcar por si acaso se había confundido. Pero no contestaron otra vez. Lo intentó varias veces más pero sin resultado. Finalmente le dejó un mensaje en el contestador.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Y si llamas al móvil de Ran? Díselo a ella, nos disfrazamos como los padres de Conan y listo, ¡¡yo me lo pasé muy bien la otra vez!! –dijo Yusaku divertido rememorando la cara que se le había quedado a su hijo cuando habían fingido ser sus padres, bueno, los padres de Conan, que no es lo mismo.- Sí venga, llámala –luego se echó a reír.- Será divertido.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Su mujer dudó unos instantes pero acabó accediendo y marcó el número de Ran, llamándola al móvil que Shinichi le había regalado. Como además la llamaban de vez en cuando para preguntar por 'Conan' sin que él lo supiera, no habría problema de ningún tipo. El teléfono marcó varios tonos antes de que una voz contestara del otro lado de la línea, era Ran.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Ran? Soy la madre de Conan... ¿cómo estás? –preguntó interesándose por ella, ya que no parecía estar demasiado animada. Yusaku observó interesado las hermosas facciones de su mujer al tiempo que se iba asustando por las expresiones que tomaba de un momento a otro su dulce rostro- ¿¡QUÉ!? –gritó muy agitada- ¿Cómo fue? –Yukiko intentó controlarse regulando la respiración- De acuerdo... ¿dónde estáis? –luego colgó temblando y sollozando. Su marido corrió hacia ella y la agarró antes de que cayera al suelo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? –exigió saber agarrándola por los hombros fuertemente para que le contestara pero ella hasta que tragó saliva un par de veces no pudo decirle nada- Han... han secuestrado a Conan... a Shinichi... –balbuceó- hace... hace casi un mes...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿COMO?!!! –gritó Yusaku alarmándose y comprendiendo el motivo de la reacción de Yukiko.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No... no lo sé... Ran no me ha podido contar nada... estaba muy mal, llevan buscando sin resultado desde su desaparición pero no han encontrado nada... dijo que estaba casi todo el cuerpo de policía a ello pero que no... no lo encontraban –dijo rompiendo a llorar- Incluso está Hattori, el amigo de Shinichi... ¿qué vamos a hacer? –susurró aferrándose a su marido y abrazándolo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Por el momento preparar las maletas, nos vamos a Tokio –resolvió Yusaku.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Quién era? –le preguntó Kazuha a Ran después de que ella colgara el teléfono.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Era... la madre de Conan –dijo casi llorando y extrañada de que no hubiera sido avisada. Su voz le había recordado a la dulce voz de la madre de Shinichi. Por unos días había intentado olvidarse de él, ahora que más lo necesitaba era cuando faltaba. No se había dignado a llamarla si quiera para saber qué pasaba con Conan, y eso le dolía aún más. Estaba convencida de que si él ayudara en la búsqueda lo encontrarían más fácilmente.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Ran? –la llamó su amiga- Toma –dijo ofreciéndole un pañuelo de papel, últimamente Kazuha siempre llevaba un paquete a mano pues situaciones como esa se habían repetido en numerosas ocasiones desde que hacía casi un mes ella y Heiji habían llegado a Tokio, en un principio para animar a Ran y luego...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ran lo aceptó y se secó las lágrimas que sin darse cuenta bañaban su rostro.- Gracias, no sé que haría sin ti... eres tan buena conmigo...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Venga, no te pongas así, me tienes aquí para lo que sea –dijo Kazuha un poco sonrojada- ¿Y si comemos algo? No sé tú pero yo tengo un hambre...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Así las dos amigas bajaron a la cafetería de debajo de la comisaría. Hacía mucho que no salían de allí durante el día, sólo por la noche regresaban a la agencia de detectives para descansar un poco, aunque a penas dormían unas horas. Al principio, durante la primera semana aproximadamente, salían a buscar pistas con los demás pero a medida que pasaban los días el caso se iba complicando y cerrando por si solo, no encontraron ningún indicio de Conan. Nadie lo hizo. Fueron al lugar exacto de su desaparición tal y como les indicó Kaito, pero allí no encontraron absolutamente nada. Mientras las esperanzas se iban desvaneciendo las energías también y muchos del cuerpo de policía ya habían desistido, después de todo no era más que un niño pequeño... o eso aseguraban la mayoría.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A Kazuha le resultaba extraño la gran importancia con la que se tomaba Heiji el caso, tanto su detective particular como Megure, Sato y Takagi, y también Kuroba, estaban muy interesados en él, aunque por desgracia no lograban avanzar nada. Habían echo rondas por la ciudad pero ahora cada vez estaban más cansados y más desmotivados y como los demás, ya empezaban a perder la confianza en encontrar al pequeño Conan sano y salvo. A pesar de que las mantenían informadas en todo momento ella y Ran sabían que había algo que les ocultaban, algo que debía de ser lo que hacía de tanta trascendencia el hecho de la desaparición.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Un chico moreno buscaba con atención un buen lugar en el que poder ocultarse entre los amasijos de hierro del gran edificio del Beika Building, uno de los edificios más altos de esa parte de la ciudad y desde el único que se podía ver con gran admiración la Torre Tokio, iluminada a esas horas de la noche. Kaito Kuroba estaba sentado en un banco frente a la inmensa edificación. Sonreía tontamente como si nada más le importara, y casi se podía decir que así era. Por fin la gran joya del siglo había sido llevada a Japón para conmemorar el cumpleaños de una gran dama de la más selecta alta sociedad del país, y lo mejor de todo es que sería expuesta en aquel mismo edificio al día siguiente. El ladrón de guante blanco más buscado por la ley (2) trazaba un plan en su mente para hacerse con el poder de tan preciada joya de coleccionista, su cuerpo pedía un poco de acción y estaba seguro de que la obtendría.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Todo había empezado hacía un par de horas cuando por casualidad había escuchado por la radio la noticia de la visita de la joya, casi sin creérselo había salido corriendo de comisaría para acercarse al edificio y plantear su estrategia. Como es lógico sabía de antemano que no le sería nada fácil conseguir su objetivo pero con tal motivo se distraería un poco pues en las tres últimas semanas había estado colaborando arduamente con la policía en las labores de investigación para dar con el paradero de 'Conan'. Nadie le había dicho nada sobre la verdadera identidad del pequeño detective pero él sabía que era Shinichi Kudo pues su propia experiencia se lo había demostrado tiempo atrás. Él también quería conocer dónde estaba, si tal y como habían asegurado en una de las numerosas asambleas que se habían realizado, había sido la Organización de los Hombres de Negro la que lo había capturado, entonces tenía claro que eso lo implicaba a él también, especialmente a Kaito Kid... En realidad no había sido su intención enterarse de eso pero Ai Haibara, otra niña que al igual que Shinichi había rejuvenecido por la droga que llamaban APTX 4869, se había delatado en una reunión. Con tal motivo él, Kaito Kuroba, había dado con otro aliciente para encontrar al perdido detective. Y así fue como, tanto él, como los demás tomaron la plena convicción, por si aún había dudas, de que Conan había sido raptado por la Organización.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, lo importante era la joya. La más valiosa alhaja que nunca nadie pudiera tener entre sus manos. Y llegaba dentro de unas horas. Se le acababa el tiempo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Nada. No lograban encontrar nada. Llevaban muchísimo tiempo intentando encontrar alguna pista sobre 'Conan' pero no había forma de buscar, no podían hacer nada. Las esperanzas se marchitaban a pasos agigantados. La verdad era que lo habían intentado todo pero nada había dado resultado. El detective de Osaka descansaba tumbado en un sillón de comisaría, casi ya era de noche, mientras reflexionaba sobre cada punto de la captura a su compañero.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sato lo sacó de sus pensamientos al llamarlo: Hattori... deberías marcharte a casa –susurró ella apagando la luz que estaba encendida en la sala para que no le molestara tanto. Takagi estaba en el umbral de la puerta, colocando unos papeles en orden.- Ya no puedes hacer más... es cuestión de tiempo... y tener esperanza de que él siga vivo y que se ponga en contacto con nosotros –dijo Sato- mientras no podemos hacer más, ni tu ni nadie... era un gran amigo tuyo pero, por mucho que te duela...   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Es –interrumpió el detective de Osaka molesto, Sato no entendió por qué lo decía- Es un gran amigo mío, no 'era' –explicó Heiji puntualizando lo que le había molestado. Sato comprendió.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Lo siento, sé que es un momento difícil y aunque yo no lo conocí como 'Kudo' como 'Conan' le tenía... le tengo, un gran cariño –se corrigió.- Y tengo confianza en que, siendo quién es y sabiendo cómo es, salga de esta y pueda dentro de poco hacernos alguna señal... Además, Haibara ya nos advirtió que la Organización no lo mataría... tenemos que estar alerta a cualquier información que nos venga para ayudarle en cuanto nos necesite.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heiji sonrió por las palabras de apoyo de la joven policía, en esto llegaron Ran y Kazuha, que nada más entrar, esquivando a Takagi, preguntaron cómo iba la situación y si había mejorado. Al no tener noticias se sintieron desanimadas.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Si esto sigue así... –dijo Kazuha empezando a sollozar, ya no aguantaba más la espera, por alguna razón el resto de la gente estaba más... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿animada? ¿esperanzada? ¿confiada? Ella y Ran tenían la sensación de que había algo que no les contaban y eso era lo que los hacía estar más tranquilos, como si tuvieran la certeza de que en algún momento aparecería el pequeño Conan como si nada hubiera pasado. Y eso la sacaba de quicio...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Heiji la observaba llorar en silencio, sus lágrimas de impotencia eran el reflejo de las que todos guardaban para sí. Él confiaba muchísimo en Shinichi pero ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y creía que eso lo notaba todo el mundo. En la situación actual tan sólo Sato, Takagi, Megure y él estaban ocupados en el caso 'Conan' pero como consecuencia de los numerosos incidentes ocurridos en el distrito de Megure éste estaba ausente durante la mayor parte del día, al igual que Sato y Takagi, por lo que básicamente estaba él solo en lo referente a la labor policial porque Kogoro se había negado a formar parte del asunto y Ran, Kazuha y Kuroba no entraban en ese término... además de que ninguno de ellos conocía la verdadera identidad de Shinichi.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Voy al lavabo –se excusó Heiji desapareciendo por el pasillo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Poco después la puerta se abrió de repente dejando a todos estupefactos, frente a ellos estaba Yukiko y Yusaku Kudo, con las caras coloradas por el esfuerzo de subir corriendo las escaleras hasta aquella oficina donde les habían asegurado que obtendrían información.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Dónde está mi hijo!!!!! –gritó la famosa actriz con los ojos llorosos. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, nadie reaccionó a tiempo, todos estaban desconcertados y se dirigían miradas entre ellos, preguntándose quiénes eran, pues en un primer momento no los habían reconocido tan tapados como iban. Sólo Ran pudo hablar, pero estaba muy confusa.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Yukiko... ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó sin comprender.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿¡Y Shinichi?! –repitió Yusaku dando un paso hacia el frente. Con esto Takagi se percató de que los que allí estaban eran los padres del detective... pero ya era tarde para enmendar el error.- ¿Qué sabéis de él?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Shi-Shinichi? –reiteró Ran. No entendía a qué venía él ahora- ¿Qué le ha pasado?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿No lo han secuestrado? ¿No fue lo que me dijiste por teléfono? –dijo Yukiko, por un momento esperanzada en que en verdad su hijo no estuviera en peligro.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ran tardó en enterarse de todo- ¿Entonces... tú –dijo señalando a la actriz- ... y Shinichi... Conan...? –Heiji entró por la puerta preguntándose lo que estaba pasando. Vio a Yukiko y entendió.- ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Qué está pasando?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ya era la hora. Estaba todo preparado para dar el golpe del siglo. Numerosos coches de policía rodeaban el edificio y otro tanto número de periodistas se mantenían al borde del cordón policial que se había puesto en torno a un margen de casi 50 metros de la lujosa entrada a la edificación más alta del barrio de Beika. Un helicóptero sobrevolaba el cielo iluminando con ráfagas de luz de una potentísima linterna los alrededores. Muchas celebridades de la ciudad y del país estaban allí reunidas dispuestas a ver por primera vez en Japón la joya de las joyas. Kaito Kid, preparado para la acción, aguardaba tranquilamente a la señal que esperaba; el sonido repiqueteante de las campanas del reloj donde había conocido a Aoko. Su corazón latía con fuerza pero mientras, se paseaba despacio por los largos pasillos de la planta superior a donde estaba aconteciendo todo. Distraídamente y aprovechando la expectación de la joya, y el hecho de que todo el mundo estuviera cenando antes de la presentación, se introdujo en el conducto del aire acondicionado con su traje blanco y su sombrero de copa, sin olvidarse del monóculo, que limpió elegantemente rociándolo con un poco de aliento. Con gran facilidad llegó hasta la sala que buscaba y allí descendió justo en el momento en que se escuchaban de lejos las campanadas del reloj. Las doce de medianoche. Perfecto.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡MIRAD!!!! –exclamaron a la vez muchos de los invitados a la presentación, señalando, incrédulos, hacia la vitrina donde instantes antes descansaba la joya- ¡¡HA DESAPARECIDO!! ¡¡¡NO ESTÁ!! –protestaban otros levantándose de sus asientos y corriendo al lado de la vidriera.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
En la sala reinó una gran confusión que Kaito, disfrazado ahora, aprovechó para escabullirse otra vez por donde había venido, aunque no se dio cuenta de que dos personas lo habían visto... y lo seguían a gran velocidad, acortándole el paso cada vez más hasta que en la azotea, por donde Kaito tenía pensado escapar, le cogieron.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Una voz suave y dulce lo hizo detenerse en seco: Espera un momento –interrumpió. En el campo visual de Kaito apareció una bella mujer, muy joven, de su edad, vestida completamente de negro y con unas gafas del mismo color que no permitían verle los ojos. En su boca se distinguía una sonrisa de satisfacción.- Ha llegado tu hora –dijo dando unos pasos hacia donde estaba el ladrón de guante blanco y extendiendo su mano- Vamos, dámela. –pidió.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Para qué? –dijo Kaito sacando la joya del bolsillo y observándola atentamente, maravillándose con su color y su forma perfecta, poniéndola a contra luz de la Luna llena que brillaba esa clara noche.- Es hermosa.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
De la boca de su oponente salió una débil risotada- Lo sé. Por eso la quiero. Dámela, venga –exigió indulgente.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
El ladrón sonrió- Lo siento –dijo como despedida, pensando que podría correr hasta el borde de la azotea y salir volando, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica movía la cabeza, como si quisiera hacer una señal a un compañero, que además se debía de encontrar detrás de él. Kaito dio un giro de 90 grados y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para tener una mejor perspectiva, a su derecha estaba la joven y a su izquierda un chico, también vestido de negro y con unas gafas. Algo en él le resultó familiar.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No te irás –dijo la chica desenfundando su pistola al mismo tiempo que el joven que la acompañaba. Los dos lo apuntaron sin dudar y cargaron sus armas con un clic que llegó perfectamente a los oídos de Kid.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Ya es tarde –repitió Kaito despreocupado- Es mía.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No –habló el chico de su derecha Esa voz...- Si no quieres que tu carrera acabe ahora, dánosla –ordenó acercándose más a él hasta estar a menos de 10 metros de distancia.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No tengo por costumbre hacer tratos con gente a la que no le veo los ojos –comentó Kaito seguro de sí mismo y haciendo el ademán de irse, aunque sin darle la espalda a ninguno de las dos personas que estaban allí con él. Por un momento oyó el helicóptero sobrevolar el edificio y apuntar con el gran foco donde ellos estaban, alguien hablaba por un megáfono, era el inspector Nakamori, lo reconocía a la perfección, pero no entendía lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Distraído? –dijo el chico de negro acercándose cada vez más mientras su compañera le cubría las espaldas- ¿No querías verme los ojos? –asintió sacándose las gafas y mostrando unos misteriosos ojos tremendamente conocidos por el ladrón, que sonrió para sus adentros más contento de lo que de esa noche hubiera podido esperar y desear.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Hasta luego –dijo Kaito antes de desaparecer ante los dos jóvenes vestidos de negro. Aunque, y sin esperárselo, una bala le rozó el brazo derecho, casi a la altura del hombro, desequilibrándolo. A duras penas pudo escapar de allí, aunque muy satisfecho por el trabajo realizado y por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
En la habitación reinó un silencio incómodo, solo interrumpido por los sollozos de una joven que no podía creer lo que acababan de reconocer. Ran Mouri, la hija del gran detective Kogoro Mouri acababa de ser informada de que en realidad, Conan Edogawa era Shinichi Kudo, su amigo de la infancia y, además, el hombre al que amaba. Todo había pasado repentinamente y casi nadie tuvo en mente las consecuencias que ello acarrearía. Los padres del detective adolescente, Yukiko y Yusaku Kudo, estaban estupefactos, no se habían dado cuenta del secreto que habían prometido en mantener... la famosa actriz se acercó a Ran y la abrazó. Ella no se inmutó, siguió llorando desconsoladamente al haberse dado cuenta de todo, de que él, Shinichi Kudo, estaba en manos de la Organización que le había echo aquello, de que además, había estado siempre a su lado, de que además él la había engañado todo ese tiempo, de que además...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Takagi se acercó sigilosamente a Sato, que estaba a punto de dejarlos solos, pues tendrían cosas de las que hablar.- ¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor no explicarle lo de la Organización? Con decirle que sí era Kudo hubiera sido suficiente... –explicó acompañándola fuera algo preocupado.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza y se llevó el puño al pecho.- No –contestó cerrando los ojos- Aunque ahora esté así, en el fondo se siente aliviada sabiendo dónde está él. Lleva esperándole mucho tiempo. Demasiado. Y aunque no fuese esta la mejor alternativa para que se enterara... –ella abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró fijamente a Takagi- Ella en verdad lo quiere.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Takagi tragó saliva sonoramente por el tono de voz que percibió en Sato e intentó desanudarse la corbata, pues repentinamente le apretaba. La mujer que estaba a su lado se acercó más a él, hasta que sus rostros se quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Takagi estaba pegado a la pared y no podía moverse.- Oye Sato... –dijo con voz temblorosa carraspeando un poco, nervioso.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ella elevó despacio su mano hasta el cuello de Takagi y le sacudió un poco en el hombro.- Tenías algo –dijo resuelta antes de marcharse, dejando al oficial de policía (3) con el corazón galopándole dentro del pecho. Éste vio entonces a Heiji en la puerta de la sala de reuniones, sonriendo abiertamente hacia él.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Menuda escenita... –dijo el detective de Osaka avanzando hacia él, riendo. Takagi se puso colorado y no supo qué decir.- Por cierto... no tenías nada en el hombro –observó Hattori antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Takagi no entendió durante un momento pero luego... - ¿No tenía nada...? ¿Entonces... me iba a...? se dijo a sí mismo sin poder creérselo. Eso le daba una oportunidad, quizá pronto obtendría la recompensa de su lento trabajo al lado de Sato... su recompensa... Ella... tenía que mantener la esperanza de que algún día por fin olvidaría a Matsuda (4)... y así, quizá... Sumido en sus pensamientos un revuelo repentino lo despertó, venía de la sala de reuniones. Al entrar quedó más sorprendido de lo que hubiera imaginado.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Dónde ha ido? –preguntó la chica guardando su pistola automática y acercándose a su compañero, que sonreía.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Ha desaparecido –dijo él simplemente, retrocediendo del borde de la azotea, por donde segundos antes el ladrón Kaito Kid había saltado llevándose consigo la valiosa joya.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La muchacha observó a su alrededor preocupada. - Sí, y será mejor que nosotros también desaparezcamos. No sería conveniente que nos vieran aquí... vamos –dijo tirando del brazo de su compañero, que se había agachado justo en le lugar donde Kid había estado.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Esas dos personas vestidas de negro bajaron por las escaleras, y solo fueron detenidas un momento para que un grupo de policías, que se apresuraban a seguir a Kaito, comprobara sus invitaciones. Tan fácilmente salieron del edificio junto con la multitud de personajes que, no estando ya la joya, querían regresar a sus lugares de origen. Al llegar a la entrada distinguieron al inspector Nakamori dando órdenes y replegando a sus policías pues conocía de antemano a Kid y sabía que ya no estaría allí. Antes de salir una pareja de recepcionistas del gran edificio les volvió a revisar las invitaciones.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Sentimos las molestias, señor y señora Doyle –dijo uno de ellos devolviéndoles un papel rugoso y amarillento por entrada mientras sonreía a la jovencísima pareja. Se fijó en el atuendo de la chica, algo poco apropiado para una ocasión como aquella, pero aún así se quedó con la satisfacción de haberles despedido y continuó con su trabajo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Un coche largo y negro los esperaba fuera. Dentro de él había dos personas en silencio, aguardando la entrada de la pareja. Una vez en el interior los cuatro ocupantes el automóvil arrancó sin hacer apenas ruido.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Lo tenéis? –dijo una mujer rubia de mirada fría y calculadora posando sus ojos en los del chico joven que acababa de entrar.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No –respondió la chica soltándose el cabello, que le cayó en forma de bucles por la espalda.- Se nos escapó. Pero sigo sin entender el motivo de tanto interés por una simple joya... –se quejó. Como reprimenda el hombre oculto entre las sombras clavó sus pupilas en ella.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Está bien. No importa –aceptó la mujer negando con la cabeza y encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras pulsaba con el dedo en el botón para abrir mínimamente la ventanilla de la limusina.- Sólo era una prueba.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
El silencio volvió a la estancia.- ¿Una prueba?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Cómo te has sentido, Aurum(5)? –se interesó la mujer ignorando la pregunta de la joven.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
El joven levantó la vista y sonrió.- Bien. Ha estado muy bien -repitió- Pensé que nuca saldría de aquella casa y esta salida me ha sentado genial, aunque me he sentido un poco extraño... de todas formas espero que después de esto acaben las pruebas...   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Las pruebas son por tu bien, no queremos que vuelvas a tener problemas... y no te preocupes... tus recuerdos volverán por sí solos –dijo Vermouth sonriente, complacida por el trabajo que había echo la Organización al transformar al más célebre de todos los detectives en uno de los mejores y más importantes miembros de la Organización, aunque sabía que debían de ser muy cautelosos, sobre todo al principio, pues aunque el lavado de cerebro que le había sido practicado al anterior Shinichi Kudo podía no ser completamente eficiente y tenía que tener a alguien alerta en todo momento junto a él. Para ese trabajo había elegido a su sobrina, cuyo nombre en clave era Sakura, que además podría lograr establecer un vínculo emocional con el ex detective con lo cual tenían otro punto a su favor para que el inventado pasado de Kudo fuese lo más real posible.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Dónde vamos ahora?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Regresamos –contestó Gin molesto por el interés de Aurum y por la forma que tenía Vermouth de mirarlo siempre.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...::...::...::...::...::...:: ...::...::...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Cuando Takagi abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones quedó más impresionado de lo que nunca hubiera podido esperar. Frente a ellos estaba agachado el ladrón Kaito Kid con su reluciente esmoquin blanco, una de las manos cubría su hombro derecho, del que goteaba sangre. Todos los allí presentes habían ido en su ayuda y lo habían introducido en la sala por el pequeño balcón que asomaba. Yukiko había salido corriendo a llamar una ambulancia a pesar de los ruegos de Kid para que no lo hiciera.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Qué hace él aquí? –le preguntó incrédulo Takagi a Yusaku, que estaba socorriendo al ladrón.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Pregúntaselo a él –dijo sentándolo en el sofá- No tiene nada grave, sólo es un rasguño de bala. Por suerte parece haberle atravesado el hombro y haber salido –concluyó después de observar atentamente la herida sangrante.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Para qué has venido? ¿Sabes lo que conlleva el estar aquí? –interrogó Takagi acercándose a Kid.- Tendremos que detenerte.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kid buscó a alguien en la habitación antes de contestar. Al asegurarse de que se encontraba allí sonrió aliviado.- He visto a Kudo –respondió olvidando el dolor que sentía en el hombro derecho- Está vivo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Después de esto cayó inconsciente, agotado de haber tenido que llegar hasta allí en ala delta, como había escapado minutos antes del edificio de Beika.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Fin del chapter 3**   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**_NOTAS:_**   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- (1) Hago referencia a un file en el que Yukiko regresa para ver a Conan (y lo salva de una buena con Ran) y de paso alejarse un poco de Yusaku, que había llegado borracho y con una marca de labios en la camisa... (o eso creo recordar)  
  
.  
  
- (2) Jaja, no os suena la frase¿? Creo que la canción de Lupin empezaba así, jajajaja.   
  
.  
  
- (3) En realidad no se exactamente el rango de Takagi y Sato, así que si cometo algún error corregirme!! ;D   
  
.  
  
- (4) Matsuda era un detective del que Sato estaba enamorada antes de que éste muriera en una explosión al intentar desactivar una bomba.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**_PARVADAS de Táigrin Dido   
_**  
.  
  
Vamos allá... jajaja, elegí el nombre de 'Aurum' para Shinichi en la organización porque hace un doble juego, aurum en latín es oro (y no hay que dudar que Shini es un chico de oro xDD) y además, después de buscar y buscar en internet lo encontré también como nombre de licor (proviene de Italia y es elaborado con hierbas y frutas y aromatizado con cortezas de naranja)... otro posible candidato a nombre para él era 'Martini' jajaja, como también Shini es un 'chico martini'... (recordáis aquel anuncio en el que salía un chico todo de negro con gafas y se pasaba el dedo por los labios¿? xDD) pero el nombre no me convencía demasiado... y acabé por dejarlo como Aurum... mi chico de oro nn Pasando al otro personaje, a Sakura... jeje, no sé si sabréis que sakura es también un nombre de licor elaborado a partir de la flor de cerezo (de ahí viene el nombre, pues 'sakura' significa flor de cerezo) y ya que es japonés... qué mejor que llamarla así (lo aclaro por si alguien pensaba que era por la de Card Captor... no voy a hacer un crossover). Fue un poco rollo buscar un nombre de un licor apropiado para estos dos personajes ya que si formaban parte de la Organización un requisito fundamental era tener un nombre en clave de licor... para seguir coherentemente.   
  
.  
  
Por cierto, no me preguntéis por qué, si secuestraron a 'Conan', los padres de Shinichi no fueron avisados, por lo menos por Agasa... menudo amigo, que no te avisa que tu hijo ha sido raptado... xDD  
  
.  
  
El paso del tiempo desde que Yukiko llama a Ran para avisarle de que regresan, no es correcto porque es imposible que se llegue de L.A. a Tokio en tan poco período de tiempo pero se me pasó ese detalle a la hora de escribirlo, lo siento... --U (la verdad es que me acabo de dar cuenta ahora, al releerlo antes de subirlo... pero por no haceros esperar más –y también por no tener que pasarme de nuevo el chollo de tener que cambiar todo- lo subo así... espero que no os importe demasiado .UUUUU)  
  
.  
  
Jeje, en este chapter he intentado meter a cuantos más personajes mejor nn y como Yukiko me encanta (es tan mona ) pues me pareció una idea excelente que Ran se enterara de esta manera... además ya se me van agotando las ideas, jaja, después de todo, mis fics siempre tratan de cómo ella se entera de la verdadera identidad de Shini... o no¿? XDD Soy un poco repetitiva... UUU pero es que ese tema me tiene intrigadísima, a ver como se lo curra Aoyama para hacerlo bien... juajuajua...   
  
.  
  
Pasad un buen veranito... nn y saludos de Daishin =-=  
  
.  
  
Por cierto... ¡¡Arzainer, este chapter va dedicado a ti guapísimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!  
  
.


	4. Nostalgia

**[Aviso:** Los personajes que todos conocéis de DC pertenecen a Sir Gosho Aoyama, los demás son parte de mi imaginación, así que tengo completo control sobre ellos (mwahahahaha = risa malvada xDD) Y después de esta presentación que me hacía ilusión poner... xDD**]**

FanFiction presents...  Perfect Crime 

Created by Táigrin Dido ®

- ¿Cómo? –quiso saber Yukiko una vez se encontraron todos sentados alrededor de la mesa de la sala de reuniones. Después de tanto tiempo todos los involucrados en el caso de la supuesta desaparición de 'Conan' se encontraban de nuevo juntos en el mismo lugar.

El inspector Megure y sus dos policías de más confianza, Sato y Takagi, presidían la mesa sentados en uno de los laterales. En el lado opuesto estaba Kaito Kuroba ya con la cura de su hombro echa y listo para dar las explicaciones pertinentes al caso. Todos aguardaban impacientes, tanto los padres del detective como Ran y Kazuha, que en lugar de estar en la mesa estaban sentadas en el sofá para mayor comodidad. La hija del detective Mouri estaba mucho más calmada y ahora esperaba encontrar la manera de ver a Shinichi, fuera como fuera y costara lo que costara. El profesor Agasa y Haibara habían sido llamados de urgencia por Heiji y se habían presentado allí hacía menos de diez minutos a pesar de lo temprano de la hora, casi las siete de la mañana.

Todas sus caras reflejaban la mala noche que habían pasado, muchos habían permanecido en el hospital junto a Kid, que se revelaría como Kaito Kuroba antes de llegar al sanatorio, haciendo un trato con Megure y los demás de mantener el secreto, por lo menos durante un poco más de tiempo. Así todos esperaban salir beneficiados.

- Antes de nada, creo que será mejor empezar de nuevo por el principio... –dijo Megure ejerciendo su mando- Ya que todos estamos al corriente de la verdadera situación no hace falta hablar con tapujos. ¿Quien se ofrece para empezar?

**Chapter 4:**

Nostalgia __

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros.- Bien –dijo tomando la palabra Heiji al ver que aquello no llegaba a ninguna parte- Por lo que me contó Kudo después de conocernos, cuando ya era 'Conan Edogawa', -matizó- todo ocurrió hace un par de años cuando fue con Ran al parque de atracciones Tropical Land, allí vio a dos hombres sospechosos vestidos de negro y los siguió, no sin antes despedirse de ella. Los dos hombres estaban cerrando un trato con un magnate, uno de ellos vio a Kudo, el supuesto Gin, y, después de dejarlo inconsciente, le dio de beber una droga experimental...

- El APTX 4869 –interrumpió Haibara. Todas las miradas se dirigieron ahora hacia a la pequeña científica- Como ya sabéis la droga lo encogió al cuerpo aparente de un niño de seis años, como a mí –las miradas de Kazuha y de Ran se tornaron sorprendidas, aún más de lo que estaban al descubrir, brevemente, toda la historia- Yo trabajaba para la Organización pero intenté salir de ella, aunque no me dejaron, y antes de que me mataran tomé mi propia creación sin saber las consecuencias, pensando que me mataría, pero no fue así. Luego fui en busca de Kudo, sabiendo que si a mí no me había matado el APTX tampoco lo habría matado a él. Es entonces cuando lo conozco y me quedo en casa del profesor Agasa, intentando descubrir el antídoto para recuperar nuestro verdadero cuerpo –resumió.

- Un punto que queda sin aclarar del todo es el motivo por el cual Kudo se queda con los Mouri y no se va con sus padres –dijo Megure, sabiendo que muchos se hacían la misma pregunta. Especialmente una persona.

- A eso puedo responder yo –contestó Yusaku seriamente- Cuando nos enteramos de lo sucedido a través de nuestro amigo y vecino Agasa ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Shinichi había ingerido la droga y vinimos a Tokio desde Los Ángeles tan pronto como pudimos para llevarlo con nosotros y ayudarle a resolver el problema. Pero él no quiso. Dijo que quería quedarse en la ciudad porque tenía algo importante que hacer aquí y que además debía resolver 'su caso' él mismo, sin nuestra ayuda. Nosotros estuvimos reticentes pero no pudimos obligarle a venir con nosotros... y lo dejamos aquí a cargo de los Mouri, con Ran.

- Bien –dudó Megure- ahora llegamos al punto desde donde todos lo tenemos menos claro –anunció- Como todos sabemos, 'Conan' estuvo viviendo con Ran y Kogoro en la agencia de detectives desde el principio. Conoció a Hattori y a Toyama en un caso y al parecer a Kaito Kid, es decir, a Kaito Kuroba -informó por si quedaba alguna duda- en otro, ayudándole éste a salir de algún aprieto. ¿Bien? –preguntó para saber si todos entendían. La sala entera asintió.

- Yo tengo una pregunta –dijo Ran desde el sofá sin dejar que Megure continuara- Si supuestamente no hay antídoto, o no había, para esa droga... ¿cómo lo vi aparecer frente a mí? Yo lo vi... –quiso saber con ojos llorosos recordando las ocasiones en las que se había emocionado al verlo de nuevo y también en los momentos en los que él volvía a desaparecer sin dejar rastro.- ¿Cómo puede ser así?

La científica se dispuso a contestar pero Agasa se adelantó.- Haibara creó un antídoto de prueba que funcionó durante un periodo de 24 horas nada más... con eso Shinichi logró volver a su vida anterior durante ese tiempo para hacer que no te preocuparas por él, olvidándose del peligro al que se exponía apareciendo en público...

- Claro, ese es el motivo por el cual no quería que dijéramos que había resuelto algún crimen –dedujo Megure pensativo, casi en un susurro que la mayoría de la sala no escuchó.

Agasa asintió.- Sí. Porque... Ran, él no te lo dijo por miedo a que te pasara algo –aseguró el profesor gravemente. La chica levantó sus tristes ojos y lo miró fijamente intentando creerle pero tanto dolor y tanto sufrimiento se lo impedían. La había engañado y esa era la única verdad que su corazón resentido lograba distinguir entre el mar de dudas que la asaltaban, sólo con una palabra de él hubiera dado todo lo que tenía, su vida, sus sueños, sus ilusiones... todo por él. Pero él...

- Es verdad –repitió Yukiko, que estaba casi al lado de Ran, acercando su mano a la de la chica.- Cuando nosotros le dijimos que nos acompañara se negó para poder estar a tu lado... –Ran sintió que ese sentimiento que había estado intentando ocultar renacía otra vez, su razón se lo negaba pero su órgano más importante le decía que era cierto. Esa sensación que la invadía crecía por momentos.

- Recuerda que Conan era Shinichi –intervino Heiji con voz dulce- Recuerda todas las veces que estuvo a tu lado. Las veces que se preocupaba por ti, las veces que te decía que no te pusieras triste por Shinichi, por él... él también sufría viéndote llorar. Me lo decía. Intentaba hacerte olvidar pero no podía. En realidad se sentía impotente al darse cuenta de que te tenía ahí, frente a él todos los días, viéndote reír, llorar, enfadarte, esforzarte, ... y sabía que no podía tenerte, sabía que no podía hacer nada para que siempre sonrieras como a él le gusta. Él era la causa de tu dolor durante tanto tiempo y aguantó, lo hizo por ti, para que algún día, cuando volviera, pudiera estar a tu lado.

Después del discurso todos tenían el corazón en un puño a la espera de que Ran aceptara las disculpas de Shinichi por medio de sus mejores amigos y de sus padres. Aunque él no estaba físicamente presente todos habían hablando por él. Y Ran no sabía qué decir. Mientras Heiji hablaba mil y una imágenes se le habían pasado por la mente, recordando al Shinichi que conocía y al Conan que había estado junto a ella desde hacía más de dos años. Eran la misma persona. Eso era algo que no había comprendido aún. Desde el momento en que se enteró de la verdadera identidad de Conan ella había actuado como si Shinichi y el niño fueran personas distintas pero no lo eran, ahora lo había comprendido por fin. El a veces arrogante detective y el niñito de las gafas que siempre intentaba animarla cuando estaba triste eran un mismo ser. Un alma habitada en dos cuerpos.

La mano de Yukiko le apretó la suya para reconfortarla. Ran la miró directamente a los ojos, los mismos ojos que tenía Shinichi, tan profundos y tan azules, siempre cálidos. Allí se encontraba la respuesta, ella ya la había descubierto y esbozó una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas contenidas se derramaban por sus mejillas. En toda la sala se escuchó un suspiro contenido. Kazuha se abrazó a Ran y ésta le secó las lágrimas que también habían rodado por su rostro.

- ¿Quieres salir? –le preguntó Megure a la hija de su ex compañero.

Ran negó con la cabeza.- No, quiero saber qué le ha pasado.

- Está bien –respondió el inspector sonriendo.

- Actuáis como si ya todo estuviera arreglado cuando en realidad no sabemos nada todavía. Estamos aún en la falda de la montaña y tenemos que llegar hasta la cumbre –interrumpió Haibara secamente, molesta por la escena. A Heiji le entraron ganas de reír por el símil que la pequeña científica había utilizado.

- Tiene razón... para abreviar, Kaito... cuéntanos lo sucedido la pasada noche –pidió Megure recobrando la seriedad.

- Bien pues... como ya sabéis –la voz de Kuroba sonaba nerviosa- ayer había una exposición de la joya más famosa del mundo en el Beika Building, y bueno... fui a robarla –esa palabra le sonó mal estando en una comisaría de policía, y más aún al tener a tres de los mejores tan cerca de él- El caso es que cuando me disponía a escapar desde la azotea del edificio apareció frente a mi una chica vestida de negro y me pidió que le entregara la joya. Como es de suponer no acepté a su ruego y cuando me iba a ir apareció su compañero por detrás, también iba de negro, al principio me costó reconocerlo pero cuando se quitó las gafas que llevaba no tuve ninguna duda, él era Shinichi Kudo.

- ¿Estás seguro? –quiso corroborar Sato, que por fin hablaba.

Kaito asintió lentamente rememorando aquel instante en el que se giró y él le disparó fríamente por la espalda.- Sí, era de noche pero sé que era él, o por lo menos su cuerpo...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Sato mientras el resto de los oyentes se hacía la misma pregunta.

- Pues que actuaba de manera distinta, como si no fuera el Shinichi Kudo que todos conocemos. Había algo raro en él que lo hacía diferente. Era pero no era.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensativos, hasta que Haibara habló.- Lo único que se me ocurre, tratándose de la Organización, es que le hayan echo un lavado de cerebro -algunos la miraron sin comprender- Sí, eso o que esté fingiendo de alguna manera. Tal y como es seguro que está pensando en destapar a toda la Organización desde dentro él solito.

- Dudo mucho que estuviera fingiendo –murmuró Kaito tocándose el hombro herido- Si estuviera actuando como dices no me habría disparado como lo hizo.

- Te equivocas –dijo Yusaku- Shinichi tiene un manejo de armas de fuego excelente, yo mismo le enseñé –reconoció orgulloso- No fallaría ante un blanco tan cercano –aseguró- Si no te mató es porque no quiso. Seguro que no podía decirte nada y te tuvo que disparar para no levantar sospechas, por eso te hirió en el hombro. Las heridas ahí no son de mayor importancia si se atienden rápido.

- Podría ser... –reconoció sin dejar de sospechar en la otra opción.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La televisión estaba encendida y tanto Haibara como Heiji estaban absortos en otros temas como para interesarse por lo que ésta estaba anunciando repetidas veces. Los dos estaban agotados de tanto buscar, ahora que sabían que Shinichi estaba vivo sólo les quedaba esperar a que él diera señales para poder socorrerlo en el momento en que los necesitara. Era bastante frustrante no poder hacer nada más, sobre todo para el detective del oeste. Ya habían agotado las posibilidades de encontrarlo, además Haibara les había explicado anteriormente que si la Organización lo tenía en sus manos no lo dejarían aparecer por mucho que lo intentara, en el caso de que pudiera hacerlo. Shinichi estaba en la boca del lobo. Cada cual había vuelto más o menos a sus actividades normales aunque con todos los sentidos en alerta por si se presentaba la oportunidad. Yusaku y Yukiko se habían mudado a la casa del profesor Agasa por petición de Heiji, para mayor seguridad, ya que si la Organización controlaba la casa de los Kudo y veían que había alguien en ella podrían sospechar algo, aunque a esas alturas todos suponían que la Organización ya estaba al corriente... o eso pensaban. Por otro lado estaban Heiji y Kazuha que también se habían ido a vivir con Agasa, la casa del inventor parecía a esas alturas un verdadero hotel, allí la tranquilidad se había desvanecido. Incluso Ran pasaba más tiempo allí que en su propia casa, pues su padre se negaba a participar en la búsqueda y así también podía estar con su mejor amiga, que la animaba a todas horas.

Sonó el timbre varias veces antes de que Heiji se levantara a abrir. Era como si nadie más lo hubiera escuchado porque ninguno se movió. Al abrir la puerta vio a Kuroba y a una chica que lo acompañaba, era Aoko. Los saludó y los invitó a pasar. Al llegar al salón se sentaron cómodamente.

- Siento presentarme así, de improviso, pero pasábamos cerca de aquí y Aoko quería saber si había nuevas noticias –se disculpó Kaito llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

- No tenemos nada nuevo –respondió Heiji mientras se sentaba al lado de Haibara, que había empezado a despertarse un poco, pues se había quedado medio dormida en el sofá.- Si él no da señales de vida no hay nada que hacer.

Aoko estaba enterada de toda la historia menos del hecho de que Kaito y Kid eran la misma persona. Ahora Ran se compadecía de alguna manera de ella, pues había sentido en su propia carne esa mentira de una persona especial, pero sabía que algún día ella se enteraría y no sería tan malo como podría parecer en un principio.

 - Mira, es mi padre –dijo la chica señalando a la pantalla de la televisión. En efecto, el inspector de policía Nakamori estaba siendo entrevistado de nuevo por la reportera que días antes lo había echo.- Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con el mismo caso –que quejó Aoko.

Todos prestaron atención al televisor. La entrevista estaba casi acabando y dejaron de enfocar al hombre grandullón para dar paso a un científico de avanzada edad vestido elegantemente para salir en televisión. La periodista le hizo algunas preguntas que el doctor contestó sin dudar.

- En efecto –comenzó con aires de superioridad, colocándose correctamente las gafas y mirando a la cámara- las sustancias robadas días atrás son componentes de una reacción química mezclada a base de hidratos y clorhidratos de sodio y potasio para la regeneración y rápida multiplicación de células en el sistema nervioso, esto quiere decir...

Haibara no podía creérselo. Lo había tenido delante suya tanto tiempo y no se había dignado a prestarle siquiera atención. No pudo contenerse y empezó a reír. Heiji, Kuroba y Aoko la miraron extrañados, incluso Agasa salió de la cocina para saber qué era lo que pasaba, después de todo escuchar la risa de Haibara no era algo normal.

- Ya lo entiendo –dijo por fin la científica sonriendo triunfalmente- Ya sé lo que ha pasado y porqué Kudo es Kudo de nuevo –sus oyentes aguardaron a que continuara porque la habían perdido- No comprendo el motivo o motivos por los cuales lo han hecho pero la Organización ha logrado invertir los componentes del APTX 4869 y se los ha dado a Kudo. Han descubierto el antídoto –en la sala se oyó un leve grito de asombro-. Ellos han sido los causantes de los robos a las compañías científicas y farmacéuticas, lo que han robado son aditivos a la droga que creé. Simplemente los han invertido correctamente proporcionados, o eso creo.

- Pero eso no es nada nuevo –comentó Heiji sarcástico, sin darle importancia- Ya suponíamos que la Organización le había dado el antídoto a Kudo, sino, ¿cómo explicas que lo viera Kuroba?

- Sí, pero no es eso. Si te fijas los componentes que han estado robando son siempre los mismos. Siguen haciendo experimentos y necesitan más sustancias que las que poseen. Para tenerlas tienen que robarlas, y no en cualquier lugar –señaló- Sólo hay determinados laboratorios que poseen esos componentes. Recuerdo que cuando estaba yo se hacían pedidos a importantes científicos infiltrados en compañías, tal vez ahora no se fíen de eso y tengan que robarlos ellos mismos.

- No sé a donde quieres llegar –dijo Agasa confundido.

Heiji sonrió como si estuviera a punto de resolver un caso.- Está claro. Sólo tenemos que averiguar cuál será el próximo laboratorio al que vayan a robar para sorprenderlos y tener un cara a cara con nuestro detective –dijo Heiji emocionado.

- Exacto –aseguró Haibara asentándose cómodamente en el sofá, satisfecha por el paso que acababan de dar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La calma reinaba dentro del coche. Sus cuatro ocupantes aguardaban a un mínimo ruido procedente del walkie talkie que Megure les había dejado prestado. Sus oídos estaban en alerta, a la espera, hasta el respirar hondo parecía producir un estruendo en aquellos momentos. Del aparato transmisor sólo se escuchaba un ronroneo de emisora vacía. La calle estaba silenciosa. Eran casi las tres de la mañana y no había rastro de ningún tipo.

Haibara había echado los cálculos del momento en que la Organización volvería a actuar y todos estaban preparados. Llevaban varias semanas actuando sobre el edificio del laboratorio, intentando no levantar sospechas. Parecía que lo habían logrado pero allí no había ningún movimiento que indicara que iba a ser, precisamente esa noche, la noche en la que la Organización iba a llevar a cabo su siguiente robo de mercancías científicas. Era ya la segunda ocasión que estaban allí a la espera, la vez anterior también la habían pasado en la misma situación, lógicamente sin resultado.

El coche en el que estaban se encontraba a dos calles del laboratorio, casi oculto bajo unos árboles que sobresalían de un pequeño parque de las afueras de la ciudad y camuflado entre otros aparcados. A pesar de ser un barrio obrero no había nadie por las calles aunque la hora fuese tan tardía, ni siquiera pasaban demasiados coches y los pocos que lo habían echo no se detenían y continuaban su camino lentamente.

La noche era clara, la luna estaba prácticamente llena y las estrellas brillaban propiamente como si de una noche de verano se tratara. La tranquilidad reinante invitaba a dormir pero lo que tenían entre manos era demasiado importante como para ceder a ese descanso que todos necesitaban.

- ¿No te habrás vuelto a equivocar? –preguntó Kazuha desde la parte de atrás del coche negro de alquiler. A su lado estaba Ran y se hacía la misma pregunta, aunque con solo imaginarse que podría ver a Shinichi lo demás le daba igual.

- La Organización no puede ser previsible al cien por cien –respondió Agasa, al volante, saliendo en defensa de Haibara, que sabía que no iba a contestar a la pregunta.- Tal vez sea hoy, mañana o la próxima semana.

Kazuha resopló cansada. Tenía ganas de estirar las piernas pero sabía que salir del coche no sería una buena idea. De pronto se escuchó algo por el walkie talkie y los cuatro ocupantes del vehículo se acercaron lo más que pudieron al aparato, que lanzaba un pequeño mensaje entrecortado. Al parecer era Heiji.

- ¿Alguna novedad por ahí abajo? –se interesó ahogando un bostezo con la mano. Cuatro negativas le respondieron.

La que correspondía con Sato y Takagi, que se encontraban en la planta baja del edificio, fue un poco apresurada ya que los había cogido en un momento poco oportuno. No habían vuelto a quedarse solos desde lo acontecido frente a la puerta de la sala de reuniones, varios días atrás, y cuando lo hicieron, uno por el otro, no sacaron el tema a conversación. Los dos estaban tensos y desconcentrados en el trabajo pero como no habían dado muestras de ello frente a Megure a éste le pareció de lo más apropiado mandarlos al primer piso del edificio a vigilar la entrada desde la sala de vigilancia, donde habían reemplazado al guardia de seguridad que hacía los turnos esa noche.

Por otro lado estaba Megure, en el edificio de enfrente al laboratorio científico, un edificio de cinco pisos lleno de salas repletas de probetas y más salas de ensayo donde lo blanco lo era todo. El inspector de policía se encontraba en una de las ventanas de la edificación en el lado opuesto de la calle, oculto tras una cortina. No había creído necesario llevar a más policías y sólo estaban él y uno de sus ayudantes, que tenía un dispositivo de GPS dispuesto a ser utilizado. La noche había sido de lo más tranquila. En el edificio de apartamentos en el que se encontraba todo el mundo parecía dormir y no había movimiento. Ya pensaba que sería una noche perdida cuando...

- Inspector, a-acabamos de ver pasar un coche negro –dijeron a través del walkie talkie. Megure enseguida respondió.

- ¿Donde? ¿Viene hacia aquí? –quiso saber reincorporándose en el asiento para lograr una mejor perspectiva.

- Sí, eso parece.

Megure se puso los prismáticos de infrarrojos y escrutó en la oscuridad. Efectivamente, al final de la calle un coche negro se movía entre las sombras y se detenía justo delante del laboratorio.

Kaito Kid observaba desde las alturas el coche, del cual bajó un joven al que reconocieron todos inmediatamente. Shinichi Kudo.

- Ahí está. Es Kudo –dijo para asegurarse de que su compañero también lo hubiera reconocido. Heiji, que sostenía unos prismáticos idénticos a los de Megure, asintió con la cabeza.

- Ya tenía ganas de vérmelas con él –afirmó sonriente, frotándose las manos ansioso.- ¿Está todo listo?

Fin del chapter 4 

**_NOTAS de Tai-chan:_**

¡¡Hey!! nn

Cómo van esas fabulosas vacaciones¿? . Espero que genial. Jojojo... se está tan bien en la playita sin hacer nada (salvo en pensar cómo continuar tus fics ¬¬U) que dan ganas de estar allí todo el día pero entonces una oleada de hambre llega y decides levantarte, estar esperando el autobús y volver tan apretado entre la gente como cuando hiciste el viaje de ida unas horas antes... para por fin llegar a tu casa y ducharte, quitarte todas las arenas, cenar, conectarte... o exprimirte el cerebro intentando escribir más en el fic xDD. En eso se puede resumir mi excelente rutina de verano (¡¡de la que no me quejo en absoluto!!) que se puede ver alterada por un campamento y una viaje a Barcelona en breve (toi más feliz que unas pascuas nn). Por ello dedico este chapter a... tachán... ¡¡a **Uky**!! Jajaja. ¡¡Asias por dejarme ir de ocupa a tu casa corazón de sandía!! Es a mellor . Ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos por ahí... pero no me olvido de las demás que dejáis review (de los que no dejan no me puedo acordar, está claro, porque no se sus nombres xD). Un saludo mu especial a: **Arzainer** (wapaaaaaaaaaaa, como no es tu cumple... xDD Hasta el mes que viene!!), **CiNtUrO-cHaN**, **JkRanIV** (no te 'conozco' pero gracias de todas formas por el apoyo y por tus reviews cada capítulo, me hacen mucha ilusión y me alegro un montonazo que te gusten tanto mis fics nn) y algun que se me olvidará por ahí... y  por supuesto a toda la gente que lo lee a través de la web de CiNtU y de MangAmigos.

Juajua, y tengo por costumbre explicar el por qué del título (será verdad... xD) Pos ehem, este viene de una canción de Nanase Aikawa (como casi todos los demás nnU) que me gusta mucho, no es demasiado apropiado pero no se me ocurría otro, y como siempre lo dejo para el final no era cuestión de retrasar la actualización por no tener un título, sino yo sé de alguien que me aparece en casa con un cuchillo... ¡¡glups!! xDD

¡¡Asiñas por el apoyo!! Hasta el próximo chapter titulado 'In the Heart of the Night'... un adelanto¿? Daishin asiente con la cabeza (al final me diréis que sí es un gato bueno a pesar de los arañazos que tengo en el brazo...) también queréis vosotrs¿? Weno, os dejo un par de mini secuencias... xDD:

- Ran se ha ido –contestó Agasa por el walkie- Va hacia ahí.

- Intenta detenerla o puede arruinarlo todo –pidió Haibara- Irá directa a ver a Kudo. Eso será nuestro fin... y el de él.

- Kudo –lo llamó Heiji con un tono de lo más familiar, dejándose ver y situándose bajo un rayo de luna. Aurum lo miró entonces, sus ojos eran distintos a como él los había conocido. ¿Qué le había pasado?

- ¡¡¡SHINICHI!!! –gritó Ran desesperada, tapándose la cara para que el viento que originaba el helicóptero le permitiera ver mejor a la persona que tanto tiempo había esperado.

Espero que esto os abra el apetito... n y ya sabéis, como acabo de adoptar una nueva 'política', cada 5 reviews (máis ou menos) subiré el siguiente chapter... ¡¡a dejar reviews se ha dicho!! Jeje, pero bueno, acepto también mails con tomantes o sin ellos a: 

¡¡¡Un saludete!!!

Tai-chan


	5. In The Heart Of The Night

**En el capítulo anterior...**

Megure se puso los prismáticos de infrarrojos y escrutó en la oscuridad. Efectivamente, al final de la calle un coche negro se movía entre las sombras y se detenía justo delante del laboratorio.

Kaito Kid observaba desde las alturas el coche, del cual bajó un joven al que reconocieron todos inmediatamente. Shinichi Kudo.

- Ahí está. Es Kudo –dijo para asegurarse de que su compañero también lo hubiera reconocido. Heiji, que sostenía unos prismáticos idénticos a los de Megure, asintió con la cabeza.

- Ya tenía ganas de vérmelas con él –afirmó sonriente, frotándose las manos ansioso.- ¿Está todo listo?

**Chapter 5**

** In The Heart Of The Nigt **

Kaito le confirmó con el dedo que tenían todo preparado para la acción. Todo el equipo se dispuso para atrapar el pez que acababa de morder el anzuelo. Todos, sin embargo, sentían que no iría del todo bien... y esa sensación era más fuerte a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

‑ ¿Cómo piensas hacer para acercarte a Kudo sin levantar sospechas de sus acompañantes? Si él hiciera un movimiento en falso descubrirían que está fingiendo –comentó Kid mirando fijamente al chico de Osaka.

‑ Tranquilo. Por algo es el segundo mejor detective de todo Japón –el ladrón de guante blanco lo miró de soslayo, con un brillo sarcástico en los ojos azules. Heiji lo not‑ ¡¡El primero soy yo!! –exclamó levantando las manos como si quisiera defenderse de un golpe.

‑ Lo que tú digas... –murmuró Kaito alejándose de Heiji‑ Iré a hacer lo que me dijo el Inspector –explicó antes de desvanecerse por el límite del edificio con un salto digno de un acróbata.

El detective de Osaka cogió de nuevo el walkie talkie y sintonizó con la emisora que estaban utilizando aquella noche. Megure les daba órdenes de no actuar a Sato y Takagi hasta que no estuvieran seguros de que Shinichi estaba en el interior del edificio y los dos policías acataban sus órdenes sin protestar, asegurando que así lo harían.

‑ Os avisaré cuando podáis activar la alarma, aunque no creo que sea necesario encerrarlos ahí dentro –advertía Megure desde el edificio de enfrente, con los ojos clavados en la calle y casi sin pestañear.

‑ De acuerdo –confirmó Takagi mientras observaba con atención las nuevas cámaras de seguridad que habían instalado en la puerta principal. Según habían previsto habían colocado cámaras especiales por casi todo el edificio para poder seguir los pasos de Shinichi mientras estuviera en el interior, así lo tendrían todo controlado.

La voz de Haibara sonó entonces.‑ Sigo diciendo que no es buena idea hacer esto –protest‑ No conocéis el alcance de la Organización, en estos momentos seguro que ya saben que estamos aquí. Nos matarán a todos.

‑ No seas tan pesimista Ai –dijo el profesor a través del aparato‑ Shinichi está de nuestro lado –cuando Kid escuchó eso a través del aparato que le colgaba del cinturón se le dibujó una sonrisa de duda.‑ Sólo tenemos que actuar con sumo cuidado... –hubo un silencio‑ ¿¡Cómo!? –gritó el profesor. Todos se pusieron en alerta.

‑ ¿Qué ha pasado? –exigió saber Megure, nervioso, intentando abarcar con la mirada toda la zona, a espera de que pudiera ver algo.

‑ Ran se ha ido –contestó Agasa por el walkie‑ Va hacia ahí.

‑ Intenta detenerla o puede arruinarlo todo –pidió Haibara, que en esos momentos salía del coche para ver si aún podía alcanzarla‑ Irá directa a ver a Shinichi y eso será nuestro fin... y el de él.

**················**

‑ No entiendo por qué hemos tenido que venir nosotros aquí –se quejó Aurum acercándose a la entrada del gran edificio.‑ Después de todo no es nuestro trabajo.

‑ En realidad yo soy científica, aunque en la actualidad no desempeño ese trabajo –aclaró Sakura sonriente, contenta de tener a Aurum a su lado. El día que su tía la había llamado a Estados Unidos para decirle que tenía que volver a Japón se había llevado una desilusión, después de todo tendría que dejar atrás sus experimentos y sus contactos. Le había parecido una cosa demasiado extraña pero si se lo pedía su tía... no le hacía nada de gracia pero sabía que tendría que obedecerle, después de todo ella había sido la que se había encargado de su cuidado cuando sus padres desaparecieron. Todo cambió cuando lo vio, cuando vio el 'proyecto' del que le había hablado su tía. Sintió algo removérsele por dentro, y más cuando su tía le explicó sus planes para con ella. Tenía que estar junto a él siempre porque acababa de tener un accidente recientemente y había perdido la memoria. Eso le había dicho justo en el momento en que salían de la sala de operaciones donde Aurum, como dijo que se llamaba su tía, se recuperaba. A partir de entonces ella hizo lo que su tía le había pedido, estar a su lado. Si hubiera sido otra persona estaba segura de que le habría resultado mucho más complicado pero siendo él...

‑ ¿Y a qué venimos? –quiso saber Aurum sacándola de su ensimismamiento, abriendo la puerta principal con una llave especial como si se tratara de algo de lo más normal. Sakura lo observó mientras completaba la tarea. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que sabía, siempre lograba sorprenderla, desde el primer día.

Ella se encogió de hombros.‑ Vermouth me ha dicho que viniéramos. Tengo que coger unas sustancias en este laboratorio.

‑ ¿Tienes los planos? –preguntó Aurum pisando por primera vez el interior del edificio. Sakura se los mostró desde su mini ordenador portátil, que parecía un móvil pero más grande.‑ Entonces es por aquí –le señaló a su compañera reconociendo la sala en la que se encontraban.

Los dos realizaron el trabajo silenciosamente, esquivando las cámaras de seguridad según le indicaba en los planos. No les resultó demasiado difícil y lograron lo que buscaban, encontrar las determinadas sustancias que necesitaba la Organización. El motivo no lo sabía, por lo menos Aurum.

‑ Ya está, volvamos –dijo el joven dándose la vuelta dispuesto a salir por la puerta, pero alguien estaba allí. Alguien que no esperaba.

Frente a ellos apareció Kid el ladrón, orgulloso de sí mismo, sonriente, decidido, mostrándoles en una de sus manos enguantadas la joya que días atrás habían pretendido robarle. Aurum y Sakura se miraron algo desconcertados preguntándose que qué hacía él allí. El joven sacó su pistola y apuntó al ladrón sin dudarlo. ¿Una encerrona?

‑ ¿Quieres que te hiera otra vez? –preguntó Aurum retándolo. Kid no se movió ni un ápice del sitio. Quería provocarlo. Esa era su misión esa noche.

Kid sonrió más ampliamente mostrando su dentadura.‑ ¿Herirme? Eres tan malo con la pistola que me hace gracia que me preguntes eso tan fríamente. Vamos, inténtalo. La otra vez me diste de casualidad.

**················**

Del otro lado del walkie talkie las personas que escuchaban la conversación estaban atónitas y con los corazones en un puño, en tensión máxima, desde luego la voz que les llegaba a través del aparato era la de la persona que estaban buscando, sin duda alguna, Shinichi Kudo. Todos se relajaron mínimamente al comprobarlo y Sato y Takagi continuaban observando los movimientos de esas tres personas que charlaban ajenas a lo que estaba pasando alrededor suyo. El resto se imaginaba la situación por las descripciones que los dos policías les estaban brindando a través de las cámaras ocultas que habían camuflado en muchas partes del laboratorio. Gracias a ellas tenían la situación completamente controlada, sin embargo a todos se les congeló la sangre cuando escucharon un par de disparos del arma que llevaba 'Aurum'. Al parecer había fallado, o eso decía Takagi. Sato había salido de la sala de vigilancia y corría a ayudar a Kid.

**················**

Kaito Kid, sorprendido por la puntería de Shinichi, porque si no se hubiera movido en esos instantes tendría un par de balas en la cabeza, salió huyendo hacia la azotea como la vez anterior. Según habían planeado ese era el lugar elegido para llevar a cabo el final del plan. Una vez Shinichi lo siguiera hasta arriba de todo la puerta que conducía allí se cerraría. Allí estaría Heiji y hablaría con Shinichi para conocer sus planes respecto a lo que hacer con la Organización, todo ello mientras su acompañante, que por suerte solo era una persona, era retenida en el otro lado de la puerta. Por ahora todo iba a pedir de boca, Kid subía ágilmente por las escaleras del edificio hacia la última planta y Shinichi le seguía muy de cerca. Sakura corría tras su compañero, con su arma en la mano, dispuesta a usarla en caso necesario, aunque sabía que llegado el momento no sería capaz de disparar frente a una persona. Poco a poco se fue quedando atrás.

Una vez llegaron arriba y el portalón se trancó detrás de él, Aurum empuñó decidido el arma, cargándola de nuevo completamente. Estaba tan decidido a usarla que Heiji, que había salido de su escondite para hablar con Shinichi, dudaba de ese juego que habían inventado para despistar a la Organización y hablar así tranquilamente con su amigo detective.

‑ Kudo –lo llamó con un tono de lo más familiar, dejándose ver y situándose bajo un rayo de luna. Aurum lo miró entonces, sus ojos eran distintos a como él los había conocido. ¿Qué le había pasado? Heiji no supo cómo reaccionar.

‑ Ya te dije que no era el mismo –replicó Kid desde lo más alto de un contenedor, poniéndose a salvo mientras pedía refuerzos. Tenía a los dos detectives casi a su lado pero a un nivel más bajo que él.

‑ ¿Qué queréis de mi? ‑preguntó Aurum sonriente dando pasos hacia atrás, yendo hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero sin dejar de apuntar a Heiji con el arma y controlando los movimientos de Kaito.

‑ ¿Kudo? ‑repitió Heiji incrédulo. Algo no encajaba.

‑ ¿Por qué me llamas así? –quiso saber.

‑ Ese es tu nombre, Shinichi Kudo. ¿No lo recuerdas? –le espetó su antiguo amigo aferrándose a creer que era una broma, aunque eso sí, muy pesada.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban golpes, era Sakura, que intentaba llegar hasta él. Parecía desesperada, y lo estaba porque veía que dos personas corrían escaleras arriba hacia donde ella se encontraba. Sin pensárselo dos veces disparó con su arma a la cerradura metálica y esta se rompió, dejando su camino libre. Cuando por fin respiró el aire nocturno del exterior vio que tanto su compañero como ella estaban acorralados y sin que ninguno de los presentes se diese cuenta oprimió un botón que a su vez iluminó una bombilla roja a mucha distancia de allí.

‑ ¡¡Aurum!! –gritó. Éste continuó acercándose a la puerta, donde ella se encontraba, sin dejar de apuntar con su arma. Ella hizo lo mismo pero a Kaito.‑ Tenemos que irnos, vienen más por detrás –le susurró una vez sus cuerpos se tocaron.‑ Acércate allí –dijo empujándolo suavemente. Él se dejó llevar pero Heiji se interpuso.

‑ No te irás tan fácilmente –le dijo a su amigo, dudando ya de si lo sería o no. Todo se había trastocado y ya no estaba seguro de nada. No había pensado en lo que hacer si ocurría algo así, siendo detective debería de haberlo tenido en cuenta. Siempre hay que preparar un plan B, se dijo a sí mismo como recordatorio para otra posible ocasión similar.

Aurum disparó con su pistola a los pies de Heiji para que retrocediera, y lo logró. Con esos pasos hacia atrás que dio el detective del oeste los dos miembros de la Organización se aproximaron más al centro de la extensa azotea. Un suave viento empezó a soplar y hasta ellos llegó un sonido que en un principio no supieron distinguir.

‑ ¡¡¡Shinichi!!! –gritó Ran apareciendo por la puerta seguida de Sato, quien sujetaba su pistola firmemente con una mano mientras que con la otra recibía instrucciones de Megure a través del walkie talkie. Ran se acercó corriendo a Shinichi pero éste disparó de nuevo al suelo, cerca de sus pies, dejándola petrificada.

‑ Quédate donde estás –le sugirió Kaito bajando de las alturas para ponerse a su lado y agarrarla por si se le ocurría hacer alguna locura.

Sato se movió y le pasó una pistola a Heiji, que se apresuró a apuntar a su antiguo compañero, por seguridad. Estaba empezando a entender lo que podía haber pasado y recordó la primera opción que había dado Haibara y que todos se habían negado a aceptar en aquel momento... Le han lavado el cerebro, sino no actuaría así. Ni siquiera ha reaccionado al ver a Ran y le ha disparado sin miramientos, pensó recordando lo que Haibara les había explicado.‑ ¡¡¡¡Un helicóptero!!!! –gritó señalando al cielo. En efecto, un helicóptero se acercaba desde la lejanía y parecía ir directamente allí. En pocos segundos estaba encima de ellos y una escalera descendía de él. La chica que acompañaba a Shinichi se agarró a ella.

‑ ¡¡No!! –exclamó Sato abriendo fuego hacia la chica para que no se moviera. Aurum inesperadamente le disparó a la policía, haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo y dejándola malherida, logrando con ello que su compañera pudiera sujetarse a las escaleras del helicóptero para escapar.

‑ ¡¡¡SUBE!!! –gritó Sakura tendiéndole la mano a Aurum para ayudarle a subir, pues el helicóptero estaba empezando a ascender. El chico corrió hacia allí pero algo le detuvo.

‑ ¡¡¡SHINICHI!!! –gritó Ran tapándose la cara para que el viento que originaba el helicóptero le permitiera ver mejor.

La visión de aquella chica llorando y gritando ese nombre le desgarró por dentro. Fue como si un fuerte muro en su interior se hubiera derrumbado. Indeciso durante una milésima de segundo, sin saber si acercarse a aquella joven que lo llamaba tan desesperadamente o escapar con Sakura, Kaito aprovechó para lanzarle un dispositivo de seguimiento que el profesor Agasa había preparado para una ocasión como aquella. El aparato en cuestión era indetectable, se introducía en el cuerpo como si fuera una aguja muy fina y no se notaba. Cuando Aurum sintió un pinchazo en su pierna casi se cae pero la mano de Sakura lo ayudó a subir a la escalera del helicóptero.

Mientras los dos miembros de la Organización escapaban por el aire los que quedaron en tierra no reaccionaron. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Cuando Heiji se quiso dar cuenta y reaccionó después de ese shock descubrió que todos estaban allí, desde Megure hasta Kazuha y Agasa. Sin saber qué decir se acercó a Sato, que estaba sentada con una especie de torniquete en la pierna, donde había recibido la bala de Shinichi. Takagi hablaba rápidamente por el móvil, explicando al hospital donde se encontraban para que enviasen lo más pronto posible una ambulancia. Mientras Kazuha estaba con Ran, quien se había quedado inmóvil en el suelo sin poder asumir el duro golpe que había sido para ella que Shinichi no la hubiera reconocido.

Su amiga de Osaka tan solo se acercó a ella para reconfortarla y saber, a grandes rasgos, lo que acababa de ocurrir porque exceptuando los que lo habían presenciado, el resto de poco se había enterado, aunque al ver a su amiga así prefirió callarse. Ya se enteraría...

**················**

Resoplando desde las alturas Aurum no dejaba de mirar hacia la explanada que acababan de dejar, allí aun estaba ella, sentada en el suelo devolviéndole una mirada perdida en las sombras de la noche, buscando, aún así, algo que él no lograba darle y no entendía. Su pecho se oprimía en su interior. Ella. ¿Cómo se llamaría? ¿Con quien lo estaba confundiendo? Miles de preguntas asaltaban su mente. Todas y cada una referentes a aquella chica que lloraba. ¿Por qué? Le hubiera gustado saberlo. ¿Por alguien? Se sentía extraño en su propio cuerpo.

Sakura observaba en silencio las reacciones que su compañero estaba teniendo y sintió una extraña sensación pero sus preocupaciones también eran otras. Y mucho mayores. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había dado alguien el soplo? Preguntas sin respuesta. De nuevo su vista se dirigió a él. Esta vez ambas miradas se cruzaron. Ella le tendió su mano para que la cogiera y él así lo hizo, besándola suavemente en la parte contraria a la palma, como si de una dama de alta cuna se tratara y él fuera un caballero que acababa de pedirle un baile. Se sonrieron y Sakura se acercó más a él, que la acogió entre sus brazos protectoramente. Habían tenido una mala noche.

Cuando llegaron a la base de la Organización Vermouth estaba allí esperándoles nada más bajar del helicóptero. Al verlos les dirigió una mirada severa, de reproche, y se giró enérgicamente dando a entender que quería que la siguieran. Ellos así lo hicieron. Entraron en la gran mansión y caminaron a lo largo del pasillo central, doblando en algunas esquinas. Sabían a donde los llevaba. En el momento en que una gran puerta de madera se mostró ante ellos Vermouth la abrió y les invitó a pasar. Sus tacones negros resonaron en la sala hasta que pisaron la tullida alfombra y su dueña tomó asiento en el otro lado de la mesa.

Vermouth abrió uno de los cajones que tenía a su lado derecho y sacó la pistola después de que tanto Aurum como Sakura se sentaran en las sillas que había frente a ella.‑ Bien ‑dijo la mujer de ojos como el hielo‑ ¿Qué ha pasado? –exigió saber mientras buscaba imperfecciones en la culata de su arma. Como ninguno le contestó los contempló antes de volver a hablar.‑ Estoy esperando.

Aurum y Sakura callaron de nuevo sin saber qué decir.‑ Entramos a buscar las sustancias que nos pediste pero al salir apareció ese ladrón otra vez... –empezó a explicar la sobrina de Vermouth. Ella permanecía impasible escuchando atentamente la historia como si tal cosa, casi sin pestañear.

La mujer asintió y guardó su pistola en la parte de atrás de su falda oscura.‑ Podéis retiraros. ¿Dónde está lo que os pedí? –preguntó antes de que los dos jóvenes se levantaran. Sakura le tendió un pequeño maletín.

Antes de salir por la puerta Aurum se giró para hablar con Vermouth.‑ ¿Quién es Shinichi Kudo? –se interesó. Esta simple pregunta hizo que la mujer elevara su vista del maletín que acababa de abrir hacia el rostro que la escrutaba desde el umbral.

‑ Nadie que te interese conocer –respondió haciendo ademanes para que uno de los hombres que se habían quedado custodiando la puerta entrara.

**················**

La ambulancia llegó antes de lo previsto pero Sato ya se encontraba en la planta baja del edificio. Takagi no había dudado ni un momento en llevarla sobre su espalda a pesar de las reticencias de esta para que lo hiciera. Juntos bajaron en el ascensor. Sus cuerpos estaban tensos y sus corazones palpitaban fuerte pero ninguno se atrevió a romper el silencio incómodo que se había creado entre ellos casi sin darse cuenta.

‑ Gra... gracias –susurró Sato una vez Takagi la depositó en la silla de recepción, detrás de una pequeña mesa con varios cajones y un teléfono al lado.

Takagi sonrió mirándola a los ojos directamente durante unos segundos, luego, sonrojado, le pidió que le enseñara la herida de bala. La examinó brevemente con mirada seria mientras ella observaba sus facciones preocupadas. Él dudó unos instantes, sin saber qué hacer, tal vez era un poco osado, pensó, pero decidido se acercó aún más a ella, y rozó con sus manos la pierna de la policía para lograr ver algo más en su herida, como por ejemplo si tenía la bala allí metida todavía.

Sato entendió perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y se giró un poco en el asiento para facilitarle la ayuda, al tiempo, perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae de no ser porque se apoyó en el hombro de su compañero, que la sujetaba a su vez por la cintura, quedando su cara por encima del hombro de ella, y la de Sato por encima del suyo, casi abrazados. En esta posición permanecieron unos segundos. Luego rieron divertidos para descargar la tensión que tenían acumulada.

‑ Lo siento –se disculpó ella poniéndose como estaba antes. Se bajó un poco la falda, que estaba poco menos que empapada en sangre, y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, cansada.

‑ ¿Te encuentras bien? –se interesó Takagi acercándole la mano a la frente.‑ Tienes mala cara, aguanta un poco, la ambulancia no tardará en llegar.

‑ Debe de ser por la pérdida de sangre... –murmuró cerrando los ojos. Lo último que vio antes de despertar fue la cara de Takagi sobre ella, diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien y que no se preocupara, que él estaría a su lado... lo último que notó fue una mano acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla...

**················**

Aún en la azotea, las cosas no estaban nada claras, de momento nadie se había movido. Todos estaban expectantes a las reacciones de lo demás. Kazuha se encontraba arrodillada al lado de Ran, que seguía sin creerse lo que había pasado. Todas sus ilusiones se habían esfumado con la mirada tan fría con la que Shinichi la había mirado momentos antes, cuando ayudó a su compañera a escapar en el helicóptero. Desde entonces los acontecimientos se habían precipitado de mala manera, un agente de policía había resultado herido no de tremenda gravedad pero sí un daño importante. Por otro lado estaba la impresión de no haber realizado correctamente el plan que había sido diseñado especialmente para la ocasión y para 'atrapar' a Shinichi... Todo había sido una decepción tras otra. Esa era la verdadera sensación que tenían todos.

‑ No quiero parecer aguafiestas ni nada por el estilo pero... os advertí que no era 'Kudo' –señaló Kaito, apoyado sobre un salvoconducto de aire acondicionado. Heiji le lanzó una mirada indescriptible.

‑ Ya entiendo lo que ha pasado –informó el detective de Osaka asintiendo con la cabeza y dando a entender que era Haibara la que tenía que hablar.‑ Éste no era el Kudo que nosotros conocemos. Tuvo varias ocasiones para hablar conmigo sin peligro alguno y no lo hizo...

‑ Cierto, pero te olvidas de un detalle... tal vez estuviera entre la espada y la pared y llevara dispositivos de audio, por lo que le resultaría imposible comunicarse abiertamente con nosotros –dijo Haibara desde la puerta metálica, que chirriaba un poco.

‑ Sí, pero tampoco dio nada a entender, ni que le estuvieran espiando ni nada. No era él.

‑ Lo que sí está claro es una cosa... –interrumpió Kaito‑ que está vivo. Sea o no sea su personalidad y esté o no controlado, está vivo. Eso era lo que necesitabais saber, ¿no?

‑ A ese punto quería llegar –indicó Heiji sacándose la gorra‑ Haibara, dijiste una vez que era posible que la Organización lo estuviera controlando de alguna manera... ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

La científica lo miró escéptica.‑ No tengo ni idea –respondió mientras por la cabeza de Heiji y de los demás se escurría una gota.

Kazuha se revolvió inquieta en el suelo.‑ Yo... yo creo que sé... cómo pudo hacerlo –dijo con voz queda. Esto activó la atención de todos.‑ Una vez vi en un programa de ciencias en el que participaba un amigo de mi padre que se estaban haciendo experimentos de ese estilo... –aclar‑ Decían que algunos laboratorios ya habían probado sustancias que permitían ese trato. Tal vez la Organización lo haya conseguido.

Todos se quedaron pensativos, recapacitando en lo que acababa de decir Kazuha. Era muy extraño y complicado algo así, tenía que haber otra posibilidad que se les escapara a los ojos.

‑ ¿Y si tal vez no era Kudo? –resolvió Heiji, aunque sin aceptar del todo su propia teoría.

‑ Era Shinichi –murmuró Ran desde el suelo llevándose la mano al pecho‑ Lo sé. Estoy segura.

‑ Yo también lo creo así –aseguró Kaito contento de que alguien respaldara su creencia.

‑ ¡¡Pero si tu antes dijiste que no era!! –exclamó el detective de Osaka algo desesperado. Su mente se negaba a creer que hubiera algo capaz de controlar la mente de alguien contra su voluntad.

‑ No. Yo lo que dije es que no era el Kudo que conocemos. Algo ha cambiado en él. Eso creo que todos lo comprendemos.

‑ Entonces solo queda una opción si resulta que esa persona a la que vimos... ese tal 'Aurum' –dijo Haibara recordando el nombre que se había repetido por el walkie talkie mientras se acercaban a la azotea cuando aún Shinichi y su compañera estaban all‑ ...es en realidad Kudo... La Organización lo ha manipulado de alguna manera.

‑ En eso estoy de acuerdo –reiteró el ladrón.

‑ ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –quiso saber Agasa, que entraba en conversación por fin.

Se miraron unos a otros.‑ Creo que primero descansar un poco... y mañana será otro día –aconsejó Kaito notando el cansancio de todos.

‑ Tiene razón, mañana pensaremos en algo. Tenemos que volver a cruzarnos en el camino de la Organización. Tenemos que... –a Heiji se le iluminó la cara, como antes de resolver un caso. Esa cara que a Kazuha le gustaba tanto‑ Le devolveremos la moneda a la Organización –dijo sonriente, los demás no comprendieron‑ Sí. Esta vez seremos nosotros los que le quitemos lo que tienen.

‑ ¿Y qué le quitaremos? –preguntó Kazuha.

A Heiji se le amplió más la sonrisa y bajó la mirada, quedando oculta bajo la luz de la luna.‑ A Kudo –dijo elevando su cara despacio mientras pronunciaba las palabras lentamente.

Fin del chapter 5 NOTAS de Tai-Chan o

¡¡Wola, aquí Tai‑chan!!

Adivináis el motivo de este título¿? XDD Pues sí, jajaja, hace referencia a una canción de una de mis cantantes de J‑Pop favoritas; Nanase Aikawa . Aunque está algo retocado porque realmente el título es 'Heat of the Night' pero como yo siempre creí que era 'Heart of the Night' (Corazón de la noche) pos me pareció apropiado ponerle este título porque el capítulo se desarrolla en su mayoría por esa parte del día tan bonita... n.n En fin, siempre acabo hablando de lo mismo, lo siento xDD.

Sinceramente no me ha gustado demasiado como me ha quedado este chapter, y eso que **sogs** me decía que sería el mejor (o eso esperaba) ¿te ha gustado? . Espero que sí, por lo menos. Y hablando de comentarios en los reviews... ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE EMOCION!!!!!! En serio, nunca había tenido tantos reviews de un solo capítulo, casi lloro (weno, tanto como eso no xDD) me ha encantado, chiflado, impresionado, alegrado... y los sinónimos que se os ocurran n.n ahora, viendo lo que me gustaron los R/R paso a daros las gracias, los thank you, arigatou, graciñas, obrigado... etc xD. El primer review fue de **Maggie-chan** (este capítulo también te ha dado sed¿? :p jeje, a ver si te gusta el siguiente!! n.n), **JKRanIV** (no llames a Gin, que sigo escribiendo, jaja, pero las vacaciones son las vacaciones xDD, pronto subiré el siguiente, espero tu review, eh¿? Y me alegro de que mi fic te intrigue tanto) **Arzainer** (wapaaaaaaaa!! Jaja, ahora sí, FELIZ CUMPLE!! Que no se me olvidó –lo tenía apuntado :p- pero estaba de viaje y no llegué hasta ayer, jeje. Y sí, Barcelona me encantó .), **Spyka** (gracias por tu review . me alegro de que te guste, espero que lo sigas leyendo!!), **Ranmoon Boy** (muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en serio, pero no te preocupes, Kogoro aparecerá más más adelante en la historia, como Eri... ten paciencia ;D), **shinichi **(Thank u!!), **CiNtUrO-cHaN** (walaaaaa!! Espero que te haya gustado :D), **rankudo1988** (intriga¿? Es que un capítulo si no acaba así no tiene gracia para mí xD) Y lo siento pero la última vez que entré ya no había más reviews, si alguien más ha contestado ya le daré las gracias en el próximo chapter .

¡¡Sayounara!!

Hasta el próximo chapter, titulado... 'A Piece of Memory' que supongo que no necesita aclaración... Un saludo a todos y de nuevo, muchas graciñas n.n

¡¡¡¡¡Abur!!!!!

Tai-Chan 


	6. Piece Of Memory

"..." lo que piensa un personaje

****

**Ch****apter 6:tc "Chapter 6:"**

************

**A Piece of Memory ********tc " A Piece of Memory "**

****

************

Sakura descansaba en su habitación, tumbada boca arriba, observando las delicadas filigranas que tenía la lámpara de su habitación. Desde que era muy pequeña le había sorprendido la cantidad de dinero que tenía su tía y hacía un par de años, justo antes de licenciarse en la facultad de ciencias estadounidense, ella misma había aparecido, una alta mujer de mirada fría y calculadora, y le había ofrecido un trabajo en su 'empresa', como a veces llamaba a la Organización. En un principio se había negado pero después de pensárselo bien acabó aceptando, después de todo no tenía mucha confianza en que algún laboratorio de prestigio admitiera a alguien tan joven como ella a pesar de tener acabada la carrera dos años antes de lo previsto. No le gustaba las partes que le ocultaba Vermouth. A pesar de ser su propia sobrina no la conocía ni en lo más mínimo, de acuerdo, la había cuidado de pequeña, pero como algo pasajero más que con una pretensión de futura hija propia. Y después de ese tiempo en el que estuvo trabajando como quería en Nueva York, su tía la había echo llamar para que la ayudara. Le había puesto algunas condiciones después de un basto interrogatorio con uno de los co‑jefes de la dicha Organización, luego habían llegado a ese acuerdo. Y le gustaba su nuevo trabajo. Estar junto a Aurum le hacía experimentar un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido y además, a pesar de las reticencias de él en algunas ocasiones, parecía que sentía lo mismo por ella. Eso la alegraba.

En esos momentos de reflexión la joven tenía algo en la cabeza. Algo había fallado, algo no le encajaba en lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes en el laboratorio científico. Cuando tuvieron la conversación con Vermouth en su despacho Aurum y ella no había tenido ocasión de contarle todo lo ocurrido realmente, y ahora sentía una curiosidad creciente. Se hacía la misma pregunta que su compañero había formulado, ¿quién era Shinichi Kudo? Ese nombre había sido nombrado por todos los que le habían tendido la trampa en varias ocasiones, ¿lo conocían? ¿Era amigo de Aurum antes de que perdiese la memoria? ¿Tal vez lo había matado él mismo y aquellas personas pedían venganza? ¿Sería eso? Solo tenía una forma de saberlo. Decidida se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación en busca de su tía, ella le daría las respuestas que buscaba.

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de la lujosa casa que para nada tenía pinta de base secreta de una Organización. No se cruzó con nadie, pues era muy temprano y todos estarían durmiendo. En esa casa vivían solo algunos de los miembros, otros se esparcían por otros puntos de la ciudad y del país o incluso del mundo. A pesar de eso, no había una excesiva vigilancia humana en la casa, la mayor parte de las cosas estaban codificadas o guardadas mediante complejos sistemas electrónicos y una extensa red de cámaras recorrían los pasillos y gran parte de las salas de la mansión.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación de su tía llamó. Silencio. Extrañada volvió a llamar pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta así que decidió entrar para despertarla, ella era una de las pocas personas a las que se le permitía la entrada allí.

El cuarto era espacioso pero estaba vacío y a oscuras. Las cortinas estaban corridas y no dejaban pasar la luz del sol que ya despuntaba por el horizonte. Sakura se acercó a la puerta que conducía de la sala de estar en la que estaba al dormitorio, donde seguramente estaría durmiendo su tía. Pero no había nadie, la cama incluso estaba hecha, como si no hubiera dormido allí. Decepcionada y dispuesta a marcharse salió de nuevo a la sala por la que había entrado cuando algo llamó su atención. Eran unos periódicos viejos ordenados sobre la mesa del enorme escritorio. Se dirigió hacia allí y prendió la lámpara de mesa que reposaba sobre la madera de roble. Su expresión pasó de decepción a una total sorpresa. Con manos trémulas y el corazón en un puño cogió el primer diario que allí había y leyó los titulares sin creérselo, pasando de las letras en negrita a la foto que acompañaba al artículo de primera plana. Era imposible, se dijo a sí misma.

_'Detective adolescente...'_

****

El sol ya estaba alto en el horizonte cuando Ran despertó después de un sueño intranquilo y poco recuperador. A su lado dormía Kazuha aún con su mano apretando la suya, pues había estado reconfortándola durante toda la noche hasta que las dos cayeron rendidas al sueño. La primera impresión que tuvo fue de asombro, no reconocía el lugar en donde estaba, pero se percató segundos después al fijarse en una foto que descansaba sobre la mesilla junto a la gran cama donde había descansado. El marco era de madera y la imagen que guardaba celosamente tras el cristal era de una familia en un parque, un hombre joven se apoyaba en el borde del banco de un parque y miraba cariñosamente a un niño pequeño que descansaba apoyado sobre una mujer con un libro en la mano. La escena era entrañable. Al fijarse en el niño se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. Una de ellas era lo estúpida que había sido, por lo que le entraron ganas de llorar. El motivo era el mismo, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de que Conan era Shinichi? Viendo fijamente esa foto de él y sus padres cuando era pequeño se sentía aún más estúpida, lo había creído tantas y tantas veces pero luego, cuando se había atrevido a echárselo en cara, él la volvía a engañar haciéndole creer que todo eran imaginaciones suyas. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué tantas mentiras? Esa pregunta que desenmascaraba toda una sarta de engaños era la que hacía que le doliera tremendamente el corazón.

Kazuha se movió un poco y abrió lentamente los ojos, soñolientos y cansados.‑ Buenos días –dijo esbozando una sonrisa y reincorporándose en la cama mientras se desperezaba.‑ ¿Qué hora es?

Ran se lo dijo queriendo olvidar lo que estaba pensando.‑ Será mejor que bajemos.

Unos minutos después las dos chicas entraban en la cocina para coger algo que llevarse a la boca y luego se encarrilaron hacia el gran salón de la casa de los Kudo. Los padres de Shinichi les habían ofrecido su mansión para descansar en lugar de tener que estar cada uno en su casa o en la comisaría de policía, así todo era mucho más cómodo y el lugar de operaciones más tranquilo. A cada uno les habían asignado una habitación, algunas de ellas dobles porque no había más sitio libre ya que muchos de los cuartos estaban a rebosar de estanterías y libros y carecían de camas. Cuando entraron en el salón Ran se fijó en que había más sillones de los que acostumbraban a estar en aquel sitio, seguramente los habían colocado para poder estar todos más confortablemente. Todos estaban dispuestos en óvalo y entre los de un lado y los del otro había una mesa redonda pequeña con papeles allí apoyados y un aparatito con una luz roja que parpadeaba rítmicamente al lado de un ordenador portátil. Los asientos ya estaban ocupados, salvo cuatro, en dos de ellos se sentaron mientras el silencio reinaba por su entrada. Ran saludó a Kuroba, que estaba a su lado, con un vaso de agua en la mano.

‑ Sato y Takagi no podrán venir todavía, ella aún está en observación –informó Megure‑ Pero no os preocupéis, no está grave, simplemente es por precaución. Además, no nos harán falta por ahora, así descansarán los dos –el resto de la sala asintió en silencio.

Yukiko y Yusaku estaban a un lado del círculo deformado, agarrados de la mano. Acababan de escuchar la noticia de que Shinichi estaba vivo pero lo que no se habían esperado es que no fuera él mismo. Esperanzada, la madre del detective había preguntado si estaban seguros del cambio de personalidad aparente de su hijo, pero la respuesta había sido unánime.

‑ Esta tarea es una de las más difíciles en las que me he visto involucrado, por un lado tenemos a una peligrosa organización oculta entre las sombras y por otro a Kudo. Es un asunto delicado que merecerá toda nuestra atención –Megure estaba levantado hablando en voz alta y clara, acostumbrado a orar en público‑ Lo que tenemos que lograr ahora es atraer de nuevo a Kudo para atraparle.

‑ ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

Kaito sonrió.‑ Muy fácil. La noche anterior logré ponerle un dispositivo a Kudo. No parece que lo hayan detectado, es más, no creo que sepa que lleva un microchip –anunció triunfal mirando de reojo a Agasa, de quien había sido la idea. El resto lo miraba boquiabierto mientras Megure se acercaba a la mesa y encendía la pantalla del ordenador. En ella apareció un intrincado mapa con líneas por todas partes que se cruzaban, unas más anchas y otras menos. En una esquina seguía parpadeando un puntito rojo.

‑ Este es un mapa de esta prefactura –empezó a explicar el inspector de policía‑ el punto rojo es Shinichi –todos observaron con atención a la pared de enfrente, donde se proyectaba el mapa con gran claridad y precisión como si fuera una diapositiva.‑ Se encuentra en una gran mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, según parece la casa perteneció a una familia aristocrática de hace veinte años pero fue vendida hace poco más de diez, a quién, no lo sé.

‑ ¿Y a qué esperamos para ir a buscarlo? –exclamó Ran levantándose dispuesta a ir donde fuera para volver a encontrarse con él.

‑ Tranquila. Esto hay que hacerlo con suma delicadeza –aclaró Megure‑ no hay que olvidar que jugamos contra una fuerte organización –Haibara asintió despacio recordando alguno de los métodos utilizados por ésta para callar a los traidores o conseguir lo que deseaban.

‑ ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

‑ Eso es lo que tenemos que pensar –informó el inspector‑ Aparecer en la casa sería demasiado peligroso además de una completa tontería por lo que tenemos que atraer a Kudo a nosotros. ¿Cómo? Esa es la cuestión.

Kazuha se había fijado en Heiji nada más entrar, estaba silencioso, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada oculta bajo la gorra. No había participado en la conversación pero ahora le alegró ver que su amigo se disponía a hablar.

‑ Yo sé cómo –las miradas de todos pasaron de Megure al joven detective de Osaka‑ Jugaremos con él. 'Shinichi Kudo' es la clave –algunos no comprendieron y se hizo el silencio durante algunos segundos.

‑ Claro, si él no sabe quién es en realidad porque la Organización se lo ha ocultado de alguna manera, nosotros le ofreceremos esa información. Por mucho que haya cambiado su personalidad su naturaleza curiosa no le dejará escapar una oportunidad como esta –explicó Haibara demostrando que conocía bien a Shinichi.

‑ Es decir, que le diremos que tenemos información sobre Kudo... algunos no pudisteis ver la cara que tenía cada vez que nombrábamos ese nombre... pero estoy seguro de que vendrá. Picará el anzuelo.

‑ Lo preocupante es cómo avisarle –intervino Yukiko sabiendo que esa sería una parte fundamental del nuevo plan.

‑ Estoy de acuerdo –anunció Megure como comentario final antes de que todo el mundo se quedase en silencio, pensando una manera de que Shinichi se acercara por él mismo a ellos.

La pausa duró unos minutos durante los cuales nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Este tiempo para la reflexión se vio interrumpido por el sonido reiterado del timbre, sólo con oírlo se adivinaba que quien llamaba lo hacía por una urgencia. Yukiko fue a abrir apresuradamente e instantes después apareció en el umbral de la puerta con otra mujer más o menos de la misma edad, con unas gafas de montura negra y el pelo rubio recogido en un pulcro moño sobre la nuca. Junto a estas dos mujeres apareció Kogoro.

‑ ¡¡Ran!! –gritó Eri Kisaki acercándose a su hija y abrazándola‑ ¿Cómo estás? ¡Estaba tan preocupada! –le acarició la cabeza maternalmente.

‑ ¿Qué pasa?

‑ Me he enterado –advirtió la abogada apartándose un poco‑ De lo de Kudo.

Ran levantó la vista y miró a su padre por encima del hombro de Eri. Kogoro resoplaba desde la puerta, enfadado. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron le explicó que ella había llamado a casa y al enterarse de lo que había pasado había llegado corriendo a la oficina y le había exigido que la llevara allí.

‑ ¡¡Eres un insensible!! –gritó Eri soltando a Ran‑ ¡¡Tu hija está pasándolo mal y tú a lo único que te dedicas, en lugar de apoyarle o ayudarle, es a tumbarte en el sofá a ver la tele!! ¡¡Ja!! Menudo padre...

‑ ¡¡No tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer!! –bramó Kogoro ignorando los ademanes que le hacía Megure desde el fondo de la sala para que no se alterara y mantuviera esa riña en otro momento.‑ ¡¡¡No sabes lo que he hecho por ese crío durante todo este tiempo!!!

‑ ¡¡Oh, sí!! Claro que lo sé –dijo ella furiosa‑ Lo que no comprendo es cómo un detective como tú no se dio cuenta de quién era ese niño en realidad.

‑ ¿Tu lo sabías, mamá? –susurró Ran con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Eri miró entonces a Ran.‑ Claro pequeña –. En el rostro de Ran, como en el de los demás, aparecía una pregunta escrita, ¿cómo?. A la abogada se le escapó una risita cómplice.‑ Intuición femenina –luego le guiñó un ojo y suspir‑ Amar a un detective es algo nada gratificante porque sientes que estás relegada a una segunda posición –Kazuha estaba mirando a Heiji en esos momentos, sus miradas se unieron en la misma línea visual hasta que la joven de Osaka bajó la mirada, sonrojada por la inesperada acción de su amigo, como si él hubiera pensado lo mismo y se hiciera la misma pregunta.

‑ Pero tú no le conoces –protestó Ran como si estuviera obligada a defender a Shinichi.

Su madre volvió a suspirar.‑ Créeme, todos son iguales. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta. Tienes dos opciones, puedes seguir el consejo de tu madre o seguir su propio ejemplo y darte cuenta por ti misma –la abogada se quedó pensativa mirando hacia su hija. Sé que no puedes remediar amar a ese chico, cuando estás enamorada nada puede hacerte cambiar de opinión... ni aunque pasen los años y hayas intentado olvidarlo... La temible abogada dirigió una mirada afligida a su marido mientras éste la contemplaba desde el marco de la puerta.

****

Ya en su habitación Sakura no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de descubrir. Recordaba cada palabra del titular de periódico que minutos antes había encontrado en la habitación de su tía. 'El detective adolescente Shinichi Kudo resuelve un caso de asesinato en el parque de atracciones Tropical Land' ponía en negrita sobre una foto tomada en aquel mismo momento. En ella salía Aurum vestido informalmente, con una cazadora de color verde y azul, y a su lado estaba la misma chica que había gritado su nombre aquella noche. Al reconocerla Sakura sintió ganas de romper el periódico en mil pedazos pero se contuvo. Ahora todo tenía más o menos sentido para ella, Aurum, su compañero, era en realidad el detective adolescente Shinichi Kudo. De alguna manera su tía había logrado hacerle olvidar quién era y lo había puesto a su servicio. Algún motivo tiene que tener para haber hecho algo así se dijo dejándose caer sobre su cama para examinar mejor lo que iba a hacer.

Después de un rato, salió de nuevo al pasillo. Fue al despacho, donde creía que estaría Vermouth. Se encontraba en la misma situación que antes, delante de una puerta cerrada. Llamó directamente sin más preámbulos hasta que oyó una especie de sonido que indicaba que la puerta podía abrirse. Después de esta medida de seguridad entró en el despacho. Frente a ella apareció la gran mesa desde donde su tía parecía mantener una conversación con unos papeles que sostenía con su mano. Sin siquiera mirarla la dejó allí de pie varios minutos mientras acababa lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando por fin levantó la vista hacia su sobrina, ésta permanecía inmóvil tras la puerta, ya cerrada.

‑ ¿Qué quieres? –le oyó decir Sakura mientras Vermouth se recogía de nuevo el pelo.

Sakura no supo qué decirle. Lo había estado pensando pero en esos momentos, con su tía delante... La mujer volvió a mirarla.‑ Si no quieres nada lárgate –le dijo despectiva‑ Tengo cosas que hacer.

La joven sopesó las palabras.‑ Verás... últimamente Aurum está empezando a hacerse preguntas sobre su pasado –mencionar el nombre de su compañero había dado en el clavo. Tenía toda la atención de su tía y sus ojos clavados en ella.‑ Y claro, yo no sé qué responderle.

‑ Sigue con el procedimiento que te dimos.

‑ Las preguntas que hace no figuran en esos documentos –dijo ella sintiendo levemente que Vermouth empezaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa.

‑ Llama a Aurum, yo le diré lo que quiere saber.

‑ ¿Quién es Shinichi Kudo? –soltó Sakura viendo que la conversación se desviaba del tema que a ella le interesaba. A su tía no le hizo ninguna gracia que le preguntara eso, y menos aún tan directamente.

Cuando decidió contratar a su sobrina para trabajar en el caso, le hizo un examen de conocimientos. Se alegró al comprobar que no conocía a ningún 'detective adolescente' por lo que le dejaba el camino libre para inventarle un pasado a su nuevo socio en la Organización; Aurum. Si ella hubiera oído hablar de él no habría servido para el papel puesto que necesitaban a alguien que no pudiera reconocerlo desde su anterior vida. El echo de que Kudo se hubiera echo desaparecer a sí mismo por miedo a que su organización lo encontrara, había favorecido notablemente ese plan ya que en aquellos momentos no se hablaba de él en ningún lado, ni en periódicos ni revistas ni televisión, como si se hubiera evaporado. Naturalmente, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, con la respectiva aparición de Aurum frente a sus antiguos amigos, había desbarajustado sus planes. Llevaba toda la noche aclarando unos asuntos que le permitieron mantener el cuerpo ocupado y la mente en aquel delicado asunto, pero ya había hallado a la solución. Aumentarían la dosis.

Con solo pensar en tener una de las mentes más brillantes a su lado una sonrisa maliciosa se trazaba involuntaria en su rostro, ahora que por fin lo había conseguido, no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Él colaboraba a la perfección, después de todo sus excelentes aptitudes de detective continuaban acompañándolo y con pequeños cambios de conducta su personalidad estaba lista y dispuesta al servicio de ella y de la Organización. Era todo un trofeo, el mejor, después de años de investigación.

‑ Dile a Aurum que venga, despiértalo si hace falta –ordenó Vermouth mientras cruzaba los dedos frente a su cara. Después de que su sobrina se marchara llamó por teléfono.

****

Era sospechoso. Desde luego. Sus negativas por contestar a la simple pregunta eran cada vez más inquietantes y eso hacía aumentar su curiosidad. Ahora ya había pasado de un simple cosquilleo de interés por conocer sobre la verdadera identidad de Aurum a todo un intrincado túnel lleno de puertas cerradas que deseaba abrir. Pero por el momento no le diría nada a nadie. Estando en la Organización debía de ser precavida y tener cuidado, investigaría por su cuenta. Ni siquiera se lo mencionaría a Aurum, que en esos instantes le abría la puerta de su dormitorio y la invitaba a pasar. Parte de su cabeza estaba oculta bajo una toalla y unas gotas surcaban el suelo por donde pisaba. En vez de parecer molesto por su temprana visita la saludó como lo hacía normalmente.

‑ Estaba en la ducha –informó él ofreciéndole asiento en un cómodo sofá cercano a una lámpara. Sobre la mesilla que estaba al lado había apilados varios libros sacados de una de las estanterías de la derecha.‑ ¿Tu tampoco has dormido?

Sakura suspiró.‑ No demasiado –contestó ojeando uno de ellos. Cada cierto tiempo tenía algunas frases subrayadas con bolígrafo.

‑ ¿Ha pasado algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza posando de nuevo la obra sobre la mesa.‑ Venía a avisarte de que Vermouth quiere hablar contigo. Preséntate en su despacho lo antes posible –Sakura miraba por la ventana mientras Aurum se paseaba de un lugar al otro de la habitación, terminando de arreglarse‑ ¿Conocías a aquellas personas?

Aurum se detuvo frente a ella con una extraña expresión. A pesar de lo inesperado de la pregunta supo a quienes se refería‑ No, pero había algo que... –dud‑ No sé cómo explicarlo –resolvió segundos después siguiendo su camino de cara al baño.‑ ¿Tu los conocías? –gritó desde allí, colocándose la corbata frente al espejo.

‑ Sólo a uno de ellos –la cabeza de su compañero se asomó por la puerta‑ A Kaito Kid –se apresuró a precisar‑ Al resto de personas no las había visto nunca...

‑ Yo tampoco –al oír esto Sakura se alegró porque no recordara nada.‑ Sin embargo... me pareció que ellos sí me conocían a mí –se calló unos segundos, pensando‑ Sobre todo aquella chica... me miró y no sabría decir lo que sentí, pero fue algo muy...

Su amiga aguardó a que concluyera, pero no lo hizo.‑ ¿Qué quieres decir?

Él se encogió de hombros.‑ Es igual –dijo Sakura‑ De todas formas no los volveremos a ver ‑Aurum la mir‑ Será mejor que me vaya. Apresúrate en ir a hablar con Vermouth.

****

En la mansión Kudo se habían calmado los ánimos. Después de una reunión que sobrepasó la hora de comer, Kazuha convenció a Heiji y a Ran para que la acompañaran a dar un paseo, para despejarse un poco de todo aquello. Kuroba se unió también. Ran aprovechó el paseo para pasar por su casa a recoger algo de ropa y luego se quedaron en el 'Café Poirott' a tomar algo. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la vidriera que daba a la calle y la camarera enseguida fue a tomar nota de lo que querían. Sonriente se acercó con una libretita en la mano.

‑ ¡Hola Ran! –saludó echando una visual a sus acompañantes.‑ ¿Qué queréis? –los chicos le dijeron uno a uno lo que iban a beber y ella se marchó rápidamente. No tardó mucho en regresar con la bandeja y los cuatro refrescos.

‑ Hattori... ¿crees que funcionará? –preguntó Ran una vez se quedaron solos. El murmullo de la cafetería los amparaba de que alguien ajeno a ellos los escuchara.

El detective del oeste sonrió.‑ Sí.

‑ No será tan fácil como crees –dijo Kuroba desconfiado‑ Yo llevaba buscando a la Organización años y no lo había conseguido. No será un juego de detectives lograr contactar con Kudo... aunque tengamos su posición en todo momento, no es recomendable hacerse ver. Ten en cuenta que él mismo la buscaba desde que encogió –a Ran esto le trajo dolorosos recuerdos perdidos casi en su memoria a causa de lo frenético de aquellos últimos días.

‑ Eso ya lo sé –acort‑ pero ahora tenemos algo que él antes no tenía. Sabemos dónde está la base, o por lo menos una de ellas. Y lo que es aún más importante, conocemos el paradero de Kudo en todo momento.

‑ Eso no significa que lo tengamos ahí para cuando a nosotros nos dé la gana avisarlo –replicó Kaito molesto. No entendía cómo alguien como Heiji podía ser tan descuidado con los mínimos detalles.‑ El más mínimo error y todo acabaría, tanto para nosotros como para Kudo -repitió como ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones.

Heiji movió la mano de izquierda a derecha e un vaivén casi hipnotizador.‑ No te preocupes tanto, está todo arreglado –Lo que Kaito no sabía es que Heiji ya tenía todo el plan diseñado en su cabeza, aunque le faltaban ciertos fragmentos aún por detallar.

Los cuatro dejaron pasar el tiempo en absoluto silencio, acabando sus refrescos. Heiji empezó a leer los titulares del periódico de Tokio que había cogido de la mesa de al lado. Ran y Kazuha examinaban los trajes de moda en una revista y los comentaban más o menos en alto, curioseando sobre los nuevos modelos y las mujeres que los llevaban puestos, todas en exceso delgadas para el gusto de las chicas. Por el contrario, Kaito, aburrido y con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y a punto de quedarse dormido, contemplaba la gente pasar a través del cristal. Cuando distinguió a Aoko entre la multitud salió disparado hacia la calle, una vez allí la interceptó. Ella iba sola, con una bolsa en la mano y bastante distraída por lo que pudo comprobar Kaito al ver que pasaba por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

‑ ¡¡Aoko!! –la llamó saludándola con la mano cuando ella se viró. La chica se acercó a él con cara de pocos amigos al reconocer su voz.

‑ ¡¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido en todo este tiempo?! –le recriminó con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido‑ Hay gente que se preocupa por ti y tú ni te molestas en avisar dónde estarás –dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice acusadoramente.

Kuroba se sintió un poco culpable al ver el estado de nerviosismo de su amiga.‑ Lo‑lo siento... he estado ocupado –dijo algo cabizbajo.

Aoko sonrió sin que Kaito la viera.

‑ ¡¡Kaito!! –aclamaron desde la puerta de la cafetería. Aoko miró hacia allí extrañada, había una chica que le resultaba conocida. Era Ran Mouri, la hija del detective Kogoro. Ella se acercó seguida de otra chica y un chico moreno con una gorra.‑ ¿Aoko, verdad? –dijo la chica de pelo largo a modo de saludo‑ Hola.

‑ Ho‑hola –respondió apretando su mano entre la que Ran le ofrecía.

‑ ¿Quieres tomar algo? Estábamos en la cafetería... se está mejor que aquí fuera, no hace tanto frío –explicó señalando el lugar donde estaban sentados.

Una vez dentro se sentaron tranquilamente, aunque ahora ya nadie ojeaba revistas ni prestaba atención a otras cosas la llegada de Aoko los había echo volver a la realidad sin saber muy bien el por qué. Heiji carraspeó varias veces, parecía incómodo.

‑ ¿Qué tal va todo? –se interesó la hija del inspector‑ ¿Y Conan?

Ellos intercambiaron miradas cómplices. No se habían dado cuenta de que ella no conocía la verdadera identidad de Shinichi, ahora tendrían que andar con pies de plomo.

‑ Bien... –comentó Kaito poco convencido.

‑ ¿Os sirve de ayuda alguien tan patoso como él? –Aoko no se dirigió a nadie en particular, sino que dijo aquello como muestra de que no perdonaría a su amigo tan fácilmente, sin embargo ellos se quedaron callados; ¿había dicho patoso? ¿Kaito? ¿Kaito Kid patoso?

‑ Por supuesto –se apresuró a contestar Kuroba lanzándoles miradas de súplica a sus nuevos amigos para que no dijeran nada‑ Tengo otras cualidades ocultas.

‑ Ocultas desde luego –picó Aoko‑ Siempre escondes todo –comentó algo enfadada.

**NOTAS CAPÍTULO 6:**

Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado muchisisisisisisisímo en subir este chapter pero las vacaciones me mataron completamente y la inspiración se evaporó con el calor... y la verdad es que aún sigo buscándola TT.TT Espero encontrarla dentro de poco porque sino os enfadaréis conmigo más de lo que ya debéis de estar... ¡¡sorry!! V.V pero tenéis razón, asumo todas las culpas y esta vez aceptaré de muy buena gana los paquetes llenos de bombas marca 'acme' y cosas por el estilo... en fin, paso a comentar un poco este chapter... .U

Que tal¿? Espero que os haya gustado por lo menos porque intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible, más o menos he puesto lo que pretendía aunque la parte de Aurum se me hace cada vez más complicada de escribir, igual que la de Vermouth... me gustaría darle más protagonismo a la Organización pero me resulta difícil, después de todo no se conoce demasiado sobre ella (o por lo menos yo -.-U que me siento como un pulpo en un garaje, jajaja). El título de este episodio, como el de casi todos los demás anteriores (como bien sabéis ya xD) viene del título de una canción que me encanta, sí, sí, también de Nanase Aikawa... ehem...

En fin, creo que nada más por esta vez... supongo que el próximo chapter también tardará lo suyo en ser publicado, aunque intentaré que sea lo antes posible... mis esperanzas están puestas en él y en que lo escriba antes de final de este año, jajaja... no, jaja, vendrá antes... ô.óU

Sayo

Tai-chan


	7. En la boca del lobo

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

** En la boca del lobo**

**

* * *

**

Notaba los ojos de Ran y Kazuha fijos en su nuca, intuía lo que debían de estar pensando en ese momento pero realmente, en lugar de tranquilizarlo, lo incomodaba de sobremanera. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y no sabía casi lo que hacía, después de todo estaba ultimando los preparativos para el día señalado, el día en que le quitarían a la Organización su tesoro más preciado, más codiciado; a Shinichi Kudo. Cada vez que pensaba que iba a lograr engañar a una Organización tan importante como lo era aquella un escalofrío de satisfacción recorría su espalda, y otro aún más fuerte avanzaba por ella cuando se daba cuenta del gran logro que conllevaría su acción; superaría a Kudo, su mayor rival (aunque también amigo) en su profesión común de detectives. Eso lo henchía de orgullo, solo necesitaba pensarlo un instante para sentirse bien consigo mismo, aunque claro, no todo estaba hecho aún...

¡Baka-la palabra resonó en sus tímpanos como una campana, aturdiéndolo¿En qué estás pensando? Llevas un buen rato con cara de idiota... ¿vuelves a tus orígenes de asno?

Era Kazuha, tenía que haber previsto que le diría algo así, ella siempre estaba allí, a su lado, quisiera o no y le dijera lo que le dijera, sabía que librarse de ella no era tan fácil pero en los últimos días estaba más a su lado que de costumbre. Sabía el motivo, Ran. Sí, por ella, después de todo era detective y notaba cómo estaba la 'amiga' de Kudo sin siquiera oírla hablar. Su brillo en los ojos había perdido mucho y ahora, en lugar de vivaces y alegres como de costumbre, estaban apagados. El motivo lo averiguaría cualquier necio. No hacía falta mencionarlo. Nadie lo hacía desde no sabía cuánto aunque el nombre rondaba por los pensamientos de todo el mundo y fuera, quiz�, el tema que más espacio ocupaba en las mentes de la comisaría o en la casa de los Kudo, donde estaban todos reunidos exceptuando los del cuerpo de policía que ahora compaginaban su trabajo con la investigación, aunque en la mayor parte de las veces los caminos se juntaban sin remedio.

¿Por qué no nos dejáis un rato -pidió Heiji con aparente amabilidad volviendo a ensimismarse con la pantalla del ordenador, fijándose en el punto rojo que parpadeaba en ella y que se movía en esos momentos.

Un suspiro de pesadumbre le movió el pelo de detrás de la oreja.- Si no estuviéramos aquí nos ignorarías por completo y no nos contarías nada de nada -se quejó la chica de Osaka levantándose de la silla que ocupaba detrás de su compañero¿Alguna novedad?

- Ya te he dicho que no, tenemos que esperar que le llegue el aviso... parece que se está acercando pero no lo tenemos confirmado... -el detective de Osaka cogió el móvil que tenía a su lado y marcó un número rápidamente.- Aún nada –informó después echándose un poco hacia atrás en el asiento mientras llevaba su mano a la nuca y se la frotaba. Estaba agotado.

¿Quién hará la entrega -quiso saber Ran, que se entretenía arrugando la falda que llevaba puesta.

- Supuestamente un policía del departamento de Megure, aunque al final no sé en qué quedó la cosa, tuvimos varios altercados por eso y decidimos que sería el mismo inspector el que eligiera a la persona adecuada. Pero no tenemos de qué preocuparnos, todo saldrá bien, esta vez sí que tenemos todo listo...

**> > > > > > > > **

¿Alguien tenía información para él¿Quién? La nota era concisa y clara: 'Shinichi Kudo. No hables con nadie. Fuente del parque de Chiyoda. Día 28. Cinco de la tarde. Ven solo' Solo eso, nada más. ¿Sería seguro ir? No lo tenía demasiado claro pero a medida que se había ido acercando el día señalado sus ansias habían crecido y finalmente había salido de la Central de la Organización para encontrarse con quien quiera que fuera la persona que le había hecho llegar ese trozo de papel. Estaba allí, en la cita. Llevaba esperando un par de minutos sentado en un banco justo al lado de la fuente, aparte de un montón de niños y sus madres no había nadie más. La espera se alargó unos minutos más y cuando ya casi estaba a punto de irse, temiendo que hubiera sido una broma, una de las mujeres se le acercó al ir a recoger el balón con el que jugaba su hija, que se había desviado de su trayectoria.

- Piscina Municipal de Kasumigaseki. Taquilla 17 -y le dio una llave con un colgante azul oscuro. La voz femenina había sonado algo ruda y sin temor a represalias por lo que dedujo que no se trataba de una verdadera madre sino de alguien camuflado. ¿La policía? Tal vez no hubiera sido tan buena idea el haber ido hasta allí solo y sin decírselo a nadie... sin embargo obedeció la orden al instante, su curiosidad era mayor que el sentimiento temerario. Se levantó de allí y pidió un taxi que lo dejó justo delante de la puerta de la piscina. Entró hasta los vestuarios y encontró la taquilla de la que tenía llave. Abrió y dentro encontró un sobre blanco sobre una bolsa de deportes negra. Cogió el sobre y sacó la carta que había dentro. La letra era de imprenta.

'Espero que no te esté aburriendo este juego pero tengo que asegurarme de que vienes solo. Ahora te pondrás el bañador y harás un par de largos a la piscina. Luego volverás aquí y te vestirás con la ropa que hay dentro de la bolsa.'

¿A la piscina? –se asombró Kazuha creyendo que había escuchado mal lo que le acababa de informar Heiji¿Huele mal o qué?

El resoplido de impaciencia del detective la hizo comprender que él esperaba que se hubiera dado cuenta del motivo.- Es por si lleva algún dispositivo de rastreo, con el agua dejará de funcionar.

Veinte minutos más tarde Aurum escuchaba un móvil sonar. Se dio cuenta que el sonido provenía de uno de los bolsillos de la bolsa y lo cogió. La voz estaba levemente distorsionada y resonaba un poco.

De la piscina lo enviaron a varios lugares más para cerciorarse de que iba solo. A Aurum no le importaba en absoluto las vueltas que le estaban mandando dar, eso quería decir que quien quiera que fuese la persona que estaba en posesión de la información que necesitaba era inteligente, pues hacía todas esas tretas para despistar a un posible seguidor. Una vez echo eso lo condujeron al parque Beika, un lugar que le tenía que resultar por lo menos familiar puesto que su infancia la había pasado allí... y otras muchas cosas que influyeron en su vida ya después de dejar atrás los pañales.

- Hola -dijo una voz al otro lado del estanque de patos. Aurum enseguida reconoció a la persona, era el detective con el que había hablado en la azotea. Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras sus pasos conducían el uno al otro, acercándose lentamente.

- Suponía que serías tu -su oyente solo sonrió ante su acusación¿Quién es Shinichi Kudo?

La tarde estaba refrescando y el sol apenas podía distinguirse en el horizonte aunque sus rayos aún iluminaban la ciudad de Tokyo. Ahora aquella parte del parque estaba desierta, no se oía nada salvo los coches lejanos pasar y algunos gritos de niños. La pregunta de Aurum pareció hacer eco entre las copas de los árboles y una brisa despeinó el pelo de los dos protagonistas, arremolinando también sus ropas.

¿Que quién es Shinichi Kudo? Me gusta que me hagas esa pregunta. Es todo un reto para mí, casi tanto como lo debe de ser para ti. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Esa pregunta lo dejó estático y sus pasos se detuvieron. El viento le daba en la cara y gracias a él podía distinguir las palabras de su adversario, pero temía que éste no lo entendiera a él. El detective siguió acercándose, las manos le colgaban a ambos lados del cuerpo y se balanceaban levemente. Su mirada continuaba fija en él, una mirada extraña, como amistosa...

¿Vienes solo?

Aurum sonrió como si tuviera que sentirse orgulloso de su atrevimiento.¿Acaso lo dudabas?

- No, pero creo que serás tu el sorprendido -le informó Heiji- Puedes decirle a tu amiguita que salga de su escondite.

Aurum no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Su amiga¿Quien¡Había venido solo! Nadie sabía nada de lo que había pasado, ni de la nota ni de nada... pero aún así siguió la mirada hacia donde su contrincante señalaba y efectivamente allí había alguien. Era Sakura, que se levantó de su escondite y salió corriendo hacia ellos no tan sorprendida como debería estarlo sabiendo que había sido descubierta.

- Naturalmente si tu infringes las normas yo también puedo hacerlo... Aurum -Heiji pronunció el nombre en clave con cierto desprecio mirando hacia la chica, que se había puesto al lado de su compañero. 'No hagas ninguna tontería Hattori. Ya le tenemos. Aguarda unos minutos' Las órdenes de Megure le llegaron a través de un diminuto parche de voz que había creado el profesor Agasa para la ocasión y que llevaba escondido dentro de la oreja.

¿No me vas a decir quién es Shinichi Kudo -la pregunta sonó más como un reto que como una expresión dudosa.

Sakura se puso nerviosa al escuchar el nombre cuando los temores que había estado guardando llegaron a su cumbre. Muy despacio la joven metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina y no paró hasta que sus dedos tocaron el frío metal de un arma y aprisionaron la pistola, apuntando directamente hacia la persona que tenía delante suya, a poco menos de tres metros y la cual parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su maniobra, pues seguía hablando con Aurum.

'Deja de jugar con fuego Hattori' insistió Megure 'Acabarás quemándote'

Heiji ignoró las peticiones del inspector. Se sentía a gusto en situaciones así en donde la adrenalina corría por sus venas hasta casi volar por ellas. Notaba el pulso acelerado pero su voz, en tono entre confidencial y grave, disimulaba a la perfección, pareciendo de hielo.

- Shinichi Kudo es alguien que te va a empezar a sonar mucho a partir de este momento –la mirada de Aurum no varió, seguía clavada en la suya- Shinichi Kudo es en realidad...

A partir de ese momento los acontecimientos quedarían confusos en las mentes de los protagonistas, las cosas se precipitaron y todo pareció ralentizarse, verse a cámara lenta. Sakura sacó por fin el arma, tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta, y efectuó un disparo que falló por milímetros. Heiji, con el estruendo, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para salir corriendo y refugiarse detrás de la fuente de piedra de la que brotaban potentes chorros de agua antes de que otra bala saliera por el cañón de la pistola. Por otro lado Aurum no había podido ver nada, no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de su amiga, había confiado en que ella estaba allí para ayudarlo, no como enviada de la Organización para devolverlo a ésta sin tener respondidas las preguntas que allí se negaban a contestarle, aunque por otra parte, según pensaba Aurum, ella no estaba al corriente de nada de lo que él pretendía conocer por lo que ella no podía haberse posicionado a su favor como confiaba que haría si él le explicaba toda la situación. Lo que Aurum desconocía era lo que Sakura sabía... Ésta, a su vez, sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte del estómago, un dolor tan intenso que tuvo que tirarse al suelo porque sus piernas no aguantaba su peso. Había sido una bala. Tanto Aurum como Sakura se giraron al tiempo de distinguir un numeroso grupo de policías uniformados detrás de ellos. Reconocieron a algunos. Estaban acorralados. No podían hacer nada.

A cierta distancia de aquel lugar varias personas, ocultas en una camioneta negra, escuchaban atentamente los acontecimientos que ocurrían en el parque de Beika. Todas ellas con los nervios de punta, a la espera del resultado de los disparos que habían atravesado como puñales el walkie talkie y llegado a sus oídos.

¡Qué ha pasado! –exclamó Kazuha poniéndose en pie en la parte trasera de la camioneta, donde estaba montado el dispositivo de seguimiento móvil.

- Al-alguien ha disparado...

- ...todo se ha precipitado –concluyó Haibara, que permaneció casi impasible a lo que había ocurrido.

¿Heiji está bien¿Heiji está bien! –gritó la chica de Osaka a través del aparato para que alguien que estuviera presente le diera una respuesta. Repitió la pregunta varias veces más mientras su desesperación crecía, ahora no se escuchaba nada, parecía que habían desconectado el walkie. Desesperada sintió una punzada de exasperación y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas¡RAN!

Ran, que no sabía qué hacer, saltó del asiento en el que estaba y abrió la puerta corredera de la furgoneta. Sus piernas eran veloces y pronto desapareció calle abajo, seguida de lejos por Kazuha, la cual intentaba llegar hasta su amiga con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando divisaron el parque supieron bien dónde acercarse pues un nutrido grupo de personas, todas ellas policías, formaban un círculo dentro del cual se encontraban Shinichi y su compañera tal y como las dos chicas pudieron comprobar. Kazuha dejó a Ran y fue en busca de Heiji, preguntándoles a los policías con una furia que no era normal en ella, deseaba encontrarlo para saber si estaba bien o no y mientras no lo viera con sus propios ojos no se daría por vencida.

Ran se quedó de piedra al ver la escena que casi dos decenas de policías estaban presenciando. En el centro de la rueda había dos personas, una de ellas no hacía falta ni que la viera, era Shinichi, su Shinichi. Estuvo a punto de correr hacia él y abrazarle, decirle todo lo que no había sido capaz de decirle nunca y también de llorar, derramar las lágrimas que había contenido por él y por todo lo que él había hecho. Pero no pudo. Su cuerpo no respondió. Al verlo sintió como si todo su ser se congelara y no respondiera ante sus actos. Se quedó petrificada.

Aurum estaba de espaldas a ella y sujetando a Sakura, que sangraba de manera abundante. El antes detective tenía una pierna apoyada en el suelo y la otra estirada para que su compañera estuviera más cómoda, y ella a su vez estaba casi semiinconsciente apoyada en su pecho intentando mantener la cordura. Shinichi le hablaba despacio y le acariciaba la cabeza para que conservara la conciencia mientras con la otra mano sujetaba la pistola apuntando a la fuente. Como el círculo era amplio, de unos 10 metros de diámetro, la escena se veía en perfectas condiciones. Ran pudo ver en uno de los laterales del círculo a Megure, que era el que había ordenado el alejamiento.

¿Qué queréis? –preguntó Shinichi sabiendo que tenía que largarse de allí y encontrar a un médico si quería volver a ver a Sakura con vida. Los dos miembros de la Organización simulaban dos animales acorralados a punto de atacar.

- A ti –atajó Heiji desde el otro lado de la fuente. Ran se alegró de verlo con vida, no parecía estar herido. Kazuha estaba lo más próxima a él que le permitía el círculo de policía.

Aurum desvió su mirada.¿A mi? –repitió extrañado¿Y para qué os sirvo yo?

- No se trata de eso en estos momentos. Entrégate y salvaremos a tu amiga. Puedes confiar en nosotros cuando te decimos que no os pasará nada –informó Heiji. El resto de policías, incluso Megure y Takagi, observaban la situación expectantes, sin intención de intervenir.

Aurum dudaba, su fachada de fortaleza se había derrumbado un poco y sus ojos paseaban por entre los policías. Distinguió a Ran entre la multitud y volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación que ya antes había inundado su cuerpo. Su contacto visual duró varios segundos en los que la joven pensó que él la había reconocido pero naturalmente no era así.

¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en vosotros? La habéis herido.

- Fue ella la que abrió fuego disparando contra mí –dijo Heiji sonriendo a sabiendas de que sino aceptaba en los próximos segundos su paciencia iba a agotarse. Además la chica que acompañaba a Shinichi estaba gravemente herida y moriría en breve sino la ayudaban¡Se va a morir! –apresuró.

Aurum reaccionó soltando el arma y tirándola hacia la multitud de personas uniformadas que cerraban el corro a su alrededor. Todos se movieron y varios policías se acercaron a él y le arrebataron a Sakura de las manos. Ella, a pesar de estar semiinconsciente, estiró la mano para coger la de su compañero hasta que la distancia los separó. Aurum quiso seguirla para ver dónde se la llevaban pero el detective que había estado hablando con él le cerró el paso con el inspector de policía detrás.

- Lo sentimos –dijo el chico de su misma edad apartándose un poco y dejando paso a un hombre canoso y rechoncho que lo miraba con aires paternales. El anciano cincuentón sacó una jeringuilla y se la clavó a Shinichi sin que éste hubiera tenido tiempo para reaccionar. Al instante cayó fulminantemente dormido.

**> > > > > > > > **

Cuando despertó notó cierta sensación de bienestar. Se encontraba tumbado en una cama cómoda y a oscuras. No parecía haber nadie allí y estaba libre, sin cuerdas ni ataduras como había pensado que despertaría después de lo que había pasado. La situación era claramente desconcertante para él... ¿Quiénes eran ellos¿Por qué lo trataban así de bien¿No le tenían miedo a pesar de pertenecer adónde pertenecía¿Esperaban acaso que confiara en ellos? Estas preguntas y muchas más rondaban por la cabeza de Aurum en una habitación del segundo piso de una gran mansión.

Aurum se levantó de la cama con el cuerpo un poco dolorido y sintió mareos cuando recuperó la posición vertical. Debía de llevar dormido unas cuantas horas y notaba cómo sus piernas apenas respondían a sus mandatos por lo que le costó llegar a la puerta, que distinguió a duras penas a causa de la falta de luz. ¿No había nadie? Se preguntó cuando salió al pasillo y no escuchó nada. Aún descalzo se deslizó hacia las escaleras, todo estaba en silencio pero de la planta de abajo parecía subir un murmullo de voces por lo que decidió averiguar qué era. ¿Estaría bien Sakura¿Dónde la tendrían¿Estaría allí o en un hospital¿Seguiría viva?

Antes de llegar al rellano donde se encontraban las escaleras Aurum escuchó por fin algo. Era un sonido podría decirse que monótono y provenía de la habitación que tenía a su lado; la puerta estaba entreabierta y dentro de ella había alguien llorando. Al principio no reconoció a la persona que lloraba sobre la cama pero luego, cuando ésta se giró la vio.

¿Kazuha? –preguntó ella dejando de sollozar¿Eres tu? –al decir esto se levantó y acortó la distancia que separaba la cama de la puerta, plantándose justo delante de Aurum, que no sabía qué hacer. Al verlo a él delante de su puerta se avergonzó de estar llorando y apuró en secar sus lágrimas.

- Siempre que te veo estás llorando –dijo Aurum dulcemente para intentar tranquilizar a la chica, que semejaba no inmutarse por su presencia y menos aún por el hecho de pertenecer a una organización altamente peligrosa.¿Qué te ha pasado¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, sí, estoy bien –le respondió Ran esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Notó que le viejo Shinichi, el que ella conocía, vivía aún dentro de aquella persona desconocida.

- La gente no llora si está bien. Puedes contármelo si quieres –no entendía por qué estaba tratando de animar a aquella chica pero de pronto se sobresaltó con unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla y consolarla entre sus brazos. Pero también se dio cuenta de su posición- Lo siento... quiero decir, sé que no debo de inspirarte demasiada confianza sabiendo lo que soy... no hace falta que me cuentes qué te pasa.

Ran permaneció callada. Estaba manteniendo una lucha interna entre dos partes, una de ellas, la racional, le decía que no podía decirle nada a Aurum, no podía hacerle saber nada de su antigua y verdadera identidad, se lo había prometido a todos, pero la otra parte, en la que intervenía su corazón, pedía a gritos descubrir todo y decirle por fin a Shinichi lo que sentía, decirle que había perdonado sus mentiras y que no confiara en ella para decirle lo de Conan, decirle cuánto lo amaba...

Aurum se dispuso a marcharse debido al silencio de la chica pero una mano en su brazo lo retuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se giró al tiempo de ver a la joven abalanzarse sobre él y pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. El abrazo lo sorprendió pero gratamente y él también pasó, a su vez, sus brazos por la cintura de ella, quedando los dos juntos en la oscuridad. En esa posición Aurum podía percibir el olor característico que ella desprendía, le resultaba muy agradable y sentía que algo se removía en su interior. No sabía describir esa sensación. Estaba allí, en un lugar desconocido, secuestrado, abrazado a una chica de la que ni siquiera sabía su nombre y no deseaba marcharse en esos momentos.

Ella se movió lentamente y separó su cabeza, que había estado apoyada en el hombro de él, hasta dejar su rostro frente al de Aurum. Los dos se miraron intensamente durante apenas unos segundos. Los ojos de Ran brillaban cargados de emoción y el nudo que tenía en la boca del estómago creció aún más cuando sintió que la mano de Aurum subía desde su cadera hasta la línea que separa la mejilla del cuello. Su mano era suave y sus dedos acariciaron dulcemente su pómulo mientras un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Sin decir nada y muy lentamente él inclinó su cabeza para toparse con sus labios. El contacto duró menos de medio segundo.

- Eh...

Kazuha acababa de hacer su aparición en el pasillo y no había podido reprimir una exclamación al ver la escena así que lo mejor era acercarse. Se llevó la mano a la manga y examinó el reloj a contra luz.

- Acabo de hablar con Hattori –a ella misma le resultó extremadamente raro llamar a Heiji así pero debía de aparentar respeto frente a Aurum para que supiera que ellos iban en serio- Me ha dicho que mañana bajes. Tienen que hacerte unas preguntas.

¿Y ya est�? –respondió sorprendido¿Sin más? –las dos chicas no comprendieron su perplejidad- Es decir... ¿Soy rehén o no?

Ambas se miraron desconcertadas también. No estaban acostumbradas a tratar a gente en aquellas condiciones y menos aún cuando era Shinichi.

- Mañana te lo dirán. Mañana sabrás todo lo que quieres saber –resolvió a decir la joven de Osaka dando media vuelta y cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Ran en sus narices.

* * *

NOTAS

* * *

Konniiiiiii! De nuevo otro capítulo con retraso… V.V Gomen! Pero es que realmente me resulta muy difícil escribir últimamente, yo creo que es porque ya no compro los tomos de Conan y al no tener mi ración de Shinichi mensual se me van las ganas de escribir xD Pero bueno, aquí está este séptimo capítulo que espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis reviews. Muchisisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo con los reviews... a decir verdad sino no hubiera seguido para escribir esto... -.-U

Un saludoooooooooooooooooooo! D


	8. Reunión

**En el capítulo anterior... **

Conan ha sido secuestrado por la Organización, ésta le suministró el antídoto a la APTX y ahora tiene su cuerpo original. El problema es que ha perdido la memoria por completo y ahora se hace llamar Aurum. Sus amigos han logrado encontrarlo y lo tienen "secuestrado"...

_- Acabo de hablar con Hattori -a Kazuha le resultó extremadamente raro llamar a Heiji así pero debía de aparentar respeto frente a Aurum para que supiera que ellos iban en serio- Me ha dicho que mañana bajes. Tienen que hacerte unas preguntas._

_- ¿Y ya está? -respondió sorprendido- ¿Sin más? -Kazuha y Ran no comprendieron su perplejidad- Es decir... ¿Soy rehén o no?_

_Ambas se miraron desconcertadas también. No estaban acostumbradas a tratar a gente en aquellas condiciones y menos aún cuando era Shinichi. _

_- Mañana te lo dirán -resolvió a decir la joven de Osaka dando media vuelta y cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Ran en sus narices._

Y ahora...

* * *

**Capítulo 8  
**

* * *

Todos esperaban ansiosos a que bajara Aurum. Estaban impacientes y podía notarse en el ambiente, quien no tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la gran mesa alrededor de la cual estaban sentados movía nervioso la pierna o jugueteaba con el bolígrafo. Habían decidido dar el paso a pesar de no tener demasiado claro los puntos a seguir, lo que querían saber o lo que le querían decir a Shinichi/Aurum. La conversación fluiría y de ahí verían lo que podrían sacar entre líneas. Los encargados de llevar la ruta de la entrevista con el ex detective eran, naturamente, Heiji y el Inspector Megure, aunque en la sala también estaban Ran y Kazuha, Yukiko y Yusaku, aunque éstos un poco apartados, junto al profesor Agasa y Haibara, y dos miembros del cuerpo de policía; Sato, quien se había recuperado satisfactoriamente, y Takagi.

- Bien, dejadnos hablar a nosotros. Tenemos que tratar el tema de forma delicada -oró Heiji a la cabecera de la mesa de roble mirando alternativamente hacia los demás.- No sabemos cómo podrá reaccionar 'Aurum' así que deberemos movernos con precaución. No nos dejemos llevar por nuestros sentimientos -A pesar de que la mayoría pensó que se refería a Ran, Heiji no miró hacia ella- 'Shinichi' -prosiguió remarcando el nombre de su amigo- es muchas cosas para todos y cada uno de nosotros; un amigo, un hijo -esta vez se dirigió a los padres de Kudo- o tal vez un compañero, pero 'Aurum', quien nos acompañará ahora, es un miembro de la Organización que tantas veces ha puesto en peligro nuestras vidas y las de mucha gente. Tenemos que averiguar hasta qué punto podemos presionarle. Así que mirémosle como a alguien ajeno a nuestras vidas, no como a Shinichi Kudo. A partir de ahora será Aurum. ¿De acuerdo?.

El oratorio del detective de Osaka los dejó a todos sin habla y ninguno respondió.

- ¿Y su compañera¿La traemos?

- Sí, después de todo tal vez nos sirva de ayuda.

Sato y Takagi salieron de la sala y fueron en su busca. Pocos minutos después aparecieron acompañados de los dos miembros de la Organización. Ambos venían tranquilos, como si tuvieran un plan, y no parecían cohibidos por la presencia de tanta gente. Tal vez ya se hayan dado cuenta que no somos unos raptores, pensó Heiji irónicamente mientras le ofrecía un sitio en el que sentarse a Aurum.

Todos tomaron asientos, Aurum y Sakura regían la mesa en uno de los extremos, a su lado estaba Heiji y frente a éste Megure. Sato y Takagi se situaban al lado de su Inspector y junto a Heiji estaba Agasa. El resto, Haibara, Kazuha, Ran y los padres de Shinichi, se habían sentado en unos sofás que había al otro lado de la sala, de forma que podían escuchar perfectamente la conversación pero estaban más seguros por si había algún altercado. Además, en la sala contigua a aquella en la que iba a celebrarse la reunión, había varios policías que aguardaban una orden de Megure para intervenir en caso necesario.

- ¿Quién es Shinichi Kudo? -dijo por fin Aurum viendo que nadie parecía querer empezar la conversación.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? -sonrió Heiji- ¿No tienes más preguntas que hacernos? -dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

- El resto de preguntas no me interesan. Todo esto está ocurriendo entorno a ese tal Kudo y quiero saber qué es lo que pasa. Qué tiene que ver conmigo y quién diablos es.

Los que conocían a Shinichi intercambiaron miradas. Era duro verle hablar así de sí mismo.

- Realmente en estos momentos no vamos a responder a tus preguntas sino que nosotros -recalcó esta última palabra- te las vamos a hacer a ti...

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -intervino Yukiko inesperadamente, levantándose de su asiento con lágrimas en los ojos. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlo que casi no lo reconocía, desde luego que estaba cambiado, su mirada era mucho más fría, sin sentimientos. Como madre notaba que aquella persona manipulada de alguna manera para olvidar su pasado tenía carencia de algo muy importante. Y le dolía. Mucho. Le habían arrebatado cruelmente a su hijo, eso sentía a pesar de tenerlo frente a ella.

A Aurum le impactaron los ojos de aquella mujer que se dirigía hacia él. Eran tan azules que uno podía perderse en sus profundidades y en esos instantes mostraban un alma rota, hecha pedazos. Nunca antes la había visto pero...

- ¡¡¡¡Shin-chan!!!! -dijo ella entre sollozos intentando abrazarlo pero Heiji se lo impidió y solicitó ayuda con la mirada. Agasa fue quien primero reaccionó y agarró a Yukiko. Heiji le lanzó una mirada irritada y otra de advertencia hacia los demás; nada de sentimentalismos, decía ésta última. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La mente aturdida de Aurum había comenzado ya a rodar, comenzaba a vislumbrar algo de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué es esto? Quiero explicaciones. Ya.

- Nada de exigencias, amigo -dijo Heiji despacio- Que no estés atado no implica que no podamos hacerlo aún -exageró- Hazte cargo de la confianza que te hemos dado al no atarte.

- ¿Quién es Shinichi Kudo? -repitió irguiéndose de la silla pero nadie contestó- ¡¡Quién es Shinichi Kudo!!

La pregunta quedó en suspenso sobre la sala, como si fuera un pájaro que sobrevolara por encima de ellos y todos aguardaran a que se posara sobre alguien. Finalmente alguien se decidió.

- Tu.

La voz sonó calmada, como un susurro, desde el fondo de la habitación. Había sido Yusaku, que mantenía entre sus brazos a Yukiko. Los dos lo miraban fijamente y Aurum soltó una carcajada escéptica.

- ¡¿Qué¿Yo¿Yo Kudo? -Aurum perdió su mirada entre la gente que le rodeaba. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo. Miró hacia Sakura, sentada a su lado, sin moverse. Ella le devolvió la mirada. No dijo nada.- ¡¡Estáis locos¡¡Todos!! Eso es imposible.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó tranquilamente Heiji actuando como un verdadero profesional. Se sentía irritado porque no le habían echo caso pero ahora tenía que seguir con el plan acordado y además parecía que iba funcionando.

Aurum dudó. ¿Qué cómo me llamo? Pensó. Se sintió flaquear. Realmente no tenía respuesta.

- Perdí la memoria en un accidente. Desde entonces no recuerdo nada.

El silencio brilló en todo lo alto, los sonidos que venían de fuera parecieron disiparse como si nada más en el mundo existiera y la Tierra se hubiera detenido para contemplar la escena.

- ¿Entonces? -hubo una pausa- Tú eres Shinichi Kudo. Vermouth te secuestró cuando eras Conan Edogawa, un niño de 7 años que encogió por la droga que le dieron los de esa misma Organización. Como eras un enemigo demasiado peligroso decidieron deshacerse de ti. No sabemos cómo ni por qué no te mataron pero de algún modo borraron todos tus recuerdos y te han hecho trabajar para ellos.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo? -dijo Aurum riendo- Esa historia es imposible. ¿Drogas que encogen, borrar la memoria? Podías haberte inventado una patraña mejor para convencerme.

- No es broma -respondió seriamente Heiji.

- Demuéstramelo.

Fue entonces Ran la que se levantó y se acercó a ellos. Se movía de manera parsimoniosa y llevaba bajo el brazo una especie de libro grueso. Cuando lo abrió frente a Aurum todos vieron que se trataba de un álbum de fotos. La que ocupaba la primera parte dejó a Aurum sin aire.

- No puede ser... -masculló.

En la foto salía él mismo vestido con un uniforme de un instituto junto a Ran, los dos agachados y sonrientes bajo la copa frondosa de un árbol. Desde luego si no era él comprendía perfectamente que lo hubieran confundido con aquel chico. Eran idénticos, pensó pasando la hoja con cierto temor a lo que podría encontrarse después. En la siguiente foto aparecían cuatro personas, dos chicos, el que supuestamente era él, y el detective que tenía al lado, y dos chicas, Ran y la que siempre estaba con ella y que tenía acento de Osaka. Estaban todos en una playa al resguardo del sol en una sombrilla de colorines comiendo sandía. Volvió a pasar la página y sintió algo en su interior, un nuevo sentimiento que había estado reprimiendo; el de que tal vez aquellas personas estuvieran diciendo la verdad.

La imagen que se reflejaba allí era la de un niño pequeño durmiendo apoyado sobre las piernas de una mujer, la misma que estaba en aquella sala pero algo más joven.

- Ese eres tú, Shinichi. Es tu pasado. Tu pasado con nosotros.

Su mirada y la de Ran se unieron en una.

Son tan azules. Pensaba Aurum. Y tan brillantes. Se veía reflejado en ellos, él, el único de la sala que aún dudaba de su identidad. Pero es imposible, se repetía.

- ¿Por qué hacéis todo esto¿Por qué me obligáis a recordar?.

- Porque... te queremos. Queremos recuperarte.

Aquellos ojos tristes volvieron a clavarse en su alma como la noche que la vio por primera vez en la azotea y el sentimiento cálido que sintió entonces al perderse en su mirada renació en él. Era algo que no podía describir, se quedaba sin palabras, éstas morían antes de asomarse por la garganta y salir por sus labios. A pesar de no conocerla notaba algo en su interior que le revolvía los sentidos.

- ¿Y tu? -quiso saber Heiji rompiendo el estado en el que se encontraba Aurum- ¿Qué sabes de él?.

Sakura levantó la vista y observó detenidamente al detective de Osaka durante lo que parecieron minutos. No había dicho ni hecho nada desde que había entrado, ni siquiera levantado la vista para ver las fotos. Nada.

- Conocía lo mismo que vosotros -concluyó sabiendo que ahora venía una parte difícil, sobre todo para Aurum, que había confiado en ella hasta el momento.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -interrogó él acercándose a su compañera y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Crees que eso me basta? Sabías cómo me sentía... te lo conté todo y tu... ¿por qué? -repitió desesperado.

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia la ventana sin decir nada. Tenía los ojos brillantes pero no derramó ninguna lágrima. La expectación era absoluta y al cabo de unos segundos de silencio absoluto dijo:

- Sería mejor que volviéramos.

Aurum le quitó el ojo de encima y los dirigió al álbum. La foto permanecía allí, y sus mismos ojos le devolvían fijamente la mirada, una mirada llena de recuerdos que él no tenía ni creía que podría recuperar nunca. El vacío que tenía se acrecentó al darse cuenta de ello, de que nunca podría ser quien aquellas personas deseaban que fuera. Ellos esperaban una respuesta por su parte pero no la tenía. No sabía qué decir. Es más, no tenía nada que decir. La certeza de que le estaban diciendo la verdad había aumentado, sí, él era, o había sido, Shinichi Kudo pero ahora no tenía esa identidad. Los recuerdos de una persona son los que la hacen ser quien es y sin un pasado Shinichi Kudo ya no existía.

- Aurum -Sakura se levantó sabiendo de antemano que nadie le impediría marcharse, ni a él ni a ella. Su compañero la miró de una forma extraña y asintió. Los dos se fueron hacia la puerta y cuando ella salió Aurum se giró.

- Shinichi Kudo ha muerto -dijo mirando hacia parte de la concurrencia, aunque evitando a la chica y a sus supuestos padres. Luego desapareció de la sala cerrando la puerta despacio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos quedaron mudos. Se podía escuchar el mismo pensamiento dentro de todas las cabezas allí presentes. Un pensamiento fatal para lo que habían planeado. No querían repetirlo. Shinichi Kudo ha muerto. Muerto.

Lo había dicho él mismo. ¿Qué significaba entonces? No podían pensar y poco a poco la sala se fue desalojando en silencio.

- Puede que tenga razón -dijo Haibara de repente.

- ¿A que te refieres? -preguntó Heiji acercándose a ella. No era capaz de estarse quieto ni un segundo. Necesitaba pensar pero no lograba hacerlo. Era la primera vez que tenía un caso tan complicado donde entraran en juego tantas cosas y además gente tan cercana a él.

Haibara se cruzó de brazos y suspiró- La droga que le dieron a Kudo tal vez sea tan fuerte, o incluso más, que la APTX 4869 que creé. Eso quiere decir que realmente Shinichi Kudo podría haber muerto. Como bien dijo él, si sus recuerdos no están ahora Kudo no existe, sólo está su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Aurum -explicó seriamente.

- Eso no es verdad -dijo Ran casi sollozando- Sigue vivo. Tiene que seguir vivo dentro de Aurum... sino yo... -Kazuha la abrazó para que no se preocupara.

- ¿Que opina, profesor?

Agasa miró al detective de Osaka y recapacitó durante un rato- Soy científico, sí, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a un punto como este. Todo lo que está pasando me supera, tanto a mi persona como a mis conocimientos y experimentos... Tal vez Ai tenga razón, no lo sé. Solo deseo poder ayudar a traer a Shinichi de vuelta.

Ran no aguantó más y salió de la habitación en busca de Shinichi. Quería demostrarles a los demás que aún no estaba perdida la guerra. Quería también convencerse a sí misma de que tenía razón. Lo vio saliendo por la puerta trasera, yendo hacia el garaje. Se va, pensó antes de echarse a correr. Cuando lo alcanzó estaba entrando en el coche. Él aún no la había visto.

- Aurum... -lo llamó. Éste se giró hacia ella con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

- Lo siento. Nunca seré la persona a la que amaste -dijo a modo de despedida y sin dejarla hablar, luego entró en el coche en marcha.

Ran permaneció de pie mirando como desaparecía el coche entre una nube de humo.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Notas de una persona arrepentida

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm so so so so sorry! Merezco una paliza por esto, por haberos dejado así desde hace tanto tiempo (por gosh! que llevo 2 años sin actualizar! O.O) pero dejé de escribir por causas que no vienen al caso y luego me daba muchísima pereza volverme a poner... este capítulo lo tenía prácticamente acabado cuando publiqué el 7 así que solo tuve que retocarlo un poco. A ver si acabo el fic de una vez que sé que me odiáis por teneros esperando además en este caso el _lo bueno se hace esperar_ no es cierto UU

No os pediré que me dejéis reviews ahora porque no lo merezco así que solo os daré las gracias (de verdad de la buena) por haberme dejado tantos de ánimo en los capis anteriores, sobre todo a Palito por "darme la lata" y forzarme un poco a seguir la abraza

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y aunque ahora estoy con exámenes y hasta dentro de unas semanas no acabo (así de dura es la vida) intentaré acabar este fic de la mejor manera posible, que además aun me acuerdo de cómo quería continuarlo ;D


End file.
